Regrets
by tellergirl
Summary: Sarah wishes she had never met Jareth...that wish is granted. What would happen to her world if she'd never gone through the Labyrinth?(Completed)
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing from the Labyrinth.  
  
  
  
1 Part 1  
  
Sarah Williams sat at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water and a book in her hand as she happily bit into an apple. It was a perfect summer day; the air was fresh without the nasty humidity so often present in July. She chewed slowly so she could savor the tart sweetness of the fruit as her gaze took in the words on the page before her. Her dark hair fell forward into her face as she bent over the book, obscuring her vision so that she could not see what was approaching.  
  
A geyser of water sprayed up from the surface of the pool, drenching her and the book as Toby broke the surface of the water. He clutched her legs as she glared down at him, grinning up at her cheerfully as she held her now-soaked book aloft.  
  
"You ruined my book, you monster." Sarah said with laughter in her voice even though her expression was stern.  
  
"I'm sorry." Toby said, a sparkle in his eye even as his expression sobered. "I didn't see it."  
  
"You owe me." Sarah informed him as she carefully set aside the apple and book as Toby backed away in the water.  
  
She leapt after him, giving him time to gain a bit of a lead before she latched onto his ankle and tugged him back as he struggled uselessly against her grip. After giving him a thorough dunking she released him, swimming to the steps at a more leisurely pace than the one she'd used to capture him. She climbed out of the pool, water streaming down her slim body as she paused to shake out her hair before walking to where Karen sat on a lounger in the shade.  
  
"You're too soft on him, Sarah." Karen said, pushing her sunglasses up on her head as she smiled up at her stepdaughter. "He gets away with far too much with you."  
  
"I know." Sarah said with a sigh as she laid the ruined book on the table beside the chair she settled in. "It would probably be different if I lived with him, and it was an everyday thing. I don't see him often enough for him to get on my nerves."  
  
The real truth was she still felt the guilt of wishing him away, and she'd spent every day of the last 10 years trying to make it up to him. While he'd never shown any sign that he remembered his time in the Labyrinth, she'd never been able to forget. While her life had changed for the better after that night, she felt the pain of her weakness in wishing him away, and for the moment she'd longed to stay in the Labyrinth rather than save him. She'd begun to mature after that night though, and had finally started to learn that she should never take what she had for granted. Time was far too short to do that. So to appease the guilt she felt she began to make changes in her life, changes that up until then she had rebelled against.  
  
She'd begun by mending her relationship with Karen…correction; she'd started a relationship. While it would never be described as mother- daughter, an easy friendship had sprung up that she had been surprised to find she relied upon. Especially when she left for college, and moved into a place of her own. It had been wonderful knowing she could pick up the phone and pour out her concerns to someone who cared enough to listen and give advice. She'd come to an understanding with her father and found that she had never really lost him. She had pushed him away, but was now closer to him than she could remember being before. It had taken her time to realize that while she didn't have the fantasy life she'd dreamed of when she was young they were family, and how she chose to react to them was entirely her decision. Life had become nearly perfect…or it would have been if she could forget the Labyrinth. Sometimes she wished that she had never experienced that journey, because then she would have nothing to feel guilty about in her life. She would never have to worry that Toby would know she had once not wanted him. She would never long for the life the Goblin King had offered her…  
  
Later that evening…  
  
Sarah sat in her old room; a place that she would always consider home no matter where she lived or whom she lived with. She sat at the vanity she had once daydreamed at brushing her waist-length hair almost absently as she stared at her reflection with unseeing eyes. Her thoughts were turned inward as they often were, thinking of the fact that her vacation ending in just two days and she'd have to return to her lonely apartment in the city. Karen and her Dad had offered her this old room back, but Sarah had insisted that it was time for her to be on her own, and for them to get rid of one of their 'brats'. The apartment was closer to the bookstore where she worked as manager, which cut down on her travel time in the morning. She came home every other weekend anyway so she saw them often.  
  
She was just setting down her brush when the door opened a crack and Toby's mischievous eyes peered in at her. She could see him in the mirror as he crept in, trying his best to sneak up on her. Sarah bent her head as she bit her lip to keep from laughing while pretending to fuss with the things on the vanity top.  
  
"Yargh!" Toby shouted, wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Toby!" Sarah shrieked, placing her hand over hear heart in mock fear as Toby giggled in delight. "You sneak!"  
  
"I got you!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sarah replied, her tone threatening as she turned to grab him. "Well, now I've got you!"  
  
She stood, bringing him up and swinging him around. She dumped him on the bed and proceeded to tickle him until he begged for mercy, not noticing as the mirror above the vanity began to cloud over…  
  
…From the other side of the mirror Jareth watched with a sneer twisting his lips as he watched the play between the two people that had upended his world…the child, and the woman that had rescued him from his clutches. He'd love to give her a taste of the chaos she had caused him, to let her know the pain of rejection and the hollowness of life when all was taken from you. His gloved hand fisted on the arm of his throne as their combined laughter assailed his ears like a siren, causing the anger in his heart to make his head pound.  
  
He wished she had never called to him, had never come into his world, his Labyrinth. Without her, his life would never have changed, he would never have known her scorn, nor feel the loneliness he felt because of her rejection. He'd offered her his world and the chance to be a part of it but she'd tossed it back in his face, all for the love of a child she had hated until that day. He turned his head as a light flashed from the doorway. The crystal disappeared with a wave of his hand as he turned to scowl at the figure in the doorway.  
  
"Are you watching her again, brother?"  
  
Jareth scowled at his sister, Krya, as she stood with her hands on her hips in the doorway. His wish granting, mind reading, and dream interfering sister. She had the annoying habit of showing up when he least wanted company.  
  
"What makes you think I was watching anyone?" He asked with one eyebrow raised mockingly.  
  
"Because I know you." Kyra said sweetly, gliding forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "And I know no one else you watch who would irritate you so much as to put a scowl on your face."  
  
"You irritate me." Jareth grumbled as he pat her hand in an affectionate gesture that Sarah would be surprised to see.  
  
"Not as much as that mortal does." Kyra said, a smug smile on her face as his eyes flashed with annoyance. "What is she doing now?"  
  
"How would I know?" Jareth snapped. "Don't you have something to do? Like mess with someone's dreams? Grant a wish?"  
  
"Stop trying to get rid of me, Jareth." Kyra said with a frown. "I heard the wish you made."  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't read my thoughts."  
  
"You shouted it so loudly I didn't have a choice." Kyra replied her expression thoughtful. "I thought it might interest you to know that your Sarah made the same wish."  
  
"She's not my—what did you say?"  
  
"She made the same wish." Kyra repeated.  
  
Jareth made a temple of his hands, resting his chin atop them as his gaze narrowed thoughtfully. He met his sister's gaze, seeing her agreement with the thought that was forming in his head. She would do it because he asked.  
  
He'd found a way to make her suffer as he had.  
  
Back in Sarah's world:  
  
Sarah released Toby from her grasp, leaving him in a giggling pile in the center of her bed. She grinned down at him, glancing at the doorway at the sound of a clearing throat. Karen stood in the doorway, her expression trying to be stern as she looked at Toby.  
  
"You were supposed to be in bed young man." Karen scolded the twinkle in her eyes giving away her amusement.  
  
"But Mom!"  
  
"Now." Karen said in a firmer voice. "You'll see Sarah in the morning."  
  
Toby flung his arms about her and hugged her tight. Sarah squeezed him back, jolting in surprise at the words he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't wish it away, Sarah."  
  
She stared after him in confusion as the door slid shut behind him. She could hear him trying to protest his imposed bedtime as they moved down the hall, the voices growing fainter until she could hear them no longer. His words puzzled her; it was almost as if he knew what she'd been thinking about that afternoon. She shrugged it off as she turned down the blankets on the bed, chalking it up to coincidence as she went through the routine of preparing for sleep. She slid between the freshly washed sheets, sighing as her body sank into the familiar comfort of her old bed. She reached over and turned off the light, closing her eyes in the dark quiet of the room.  
  
She opened her eyes a few moments later, though it did not change the view. She swung her legs out form beneath the covers and stood at the side of the bed in one fluid motion, stretching gracefully before walking over to the window. She pushed the curtain aside, letting in a beam of moonlight that bathed her in luminescence while she gazed between the branches outside her window at the yard. A flutter of movement caught her eye and her gaze narrowed as a winged shape flew from the tree, gliding across the backyard with stealthy grace. Her breath caught in her throat…she knew that owl.  
  
"Damn you, Goblin King." Sarah whispered, her breath fogging a small circle of glass as she leaned her forehead against the pane. "You plague my thoughts. I wish I had never met you."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
Sarah whirled around, her hand coming up to grasp the neckline of her gown at the sight before her. It was a woman; gowned in blue and in the style she had come to know in the Underground. Her rich black hair was in a single braid that fell down her back to her waist, her face pale and beautiful in the moonlight. She wore the same sly expression that Jareth had often taunted her with, and when Sarah looked closer she could see the same mismatched eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Sarah demanded, straightening her back as she took a step forward. "Did Jareth send you?"  
  
"My brother sends me nowhere." The girl gave a merry laugh that was like music to Sarah's ears. "I come here on my own."  
  
"For what purpose?" Sarah asked. She was suspicious now that she knew this was a relative of Jareth's. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kyra." Was her reply. "I am the Queen of Dreams. I am here to grant your wish."  
  
"Wish?"  
  
"You wish you had never met my brother. Very well, it is done."  
  
Outside lightning crashed, and thunder boomed. Sarah raced to the window only to see no storm outside. She turned back to her room and found it empty. She was alone.  
  
The following morning…  
  
Sarah rose from bed, having spent the night tossing and turning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and shuffled to the vanity, reaching automatically for the brush that should have been kept on the edge. Her fingers closed around air and she frowned, wondering if maybe she'd knocked it down. She raised her gaze to the mirror, her eyes widening in surprise at what she saw.  
  
The pictures of her mother, the ones she'd taken down the night she'd returned from the Labyrinth, were back up in their old places though now were yellowed and curled with age. The opposite wall that was reflected in the glass showed all her toys from childhood staring blankly at her from their shelf. Everything was as if it had been preserved in a museum and she felt a chill go down her spine at the sight. She dressed quickly, taking no time to see if what she wore matched in her haste to ask Karen why she'd put her old things up…though she wondered how Karen could have done it when she figured how little she had slept last night. She was still convinced that Kyra had been a dream, and none of what had occurred was real. It had been a dream, something her subconscious had come up with to make her feel better.  
  
The first thing to hit her was the sheer volume of music coming from behind the closed door of Toby's bedroom. She paused outside the closed door, peering in confusion at the skull and crossbones that were crudely painted on the wood. The words KEEP OUT were stenciled below that, stating its message loud and clear in blood red paint. She reached out and grasped the doorknob, twisting it and pushing the door in as the latch released.  
  
The room was dark, lit only by a dim desk lamp. Toby, at least she assumed it was Toby, sat hunched in the middle of his bed, rocking to the beat of the music throbbing out of the speakers that took up most of one wall. His head was bent and she could not see his face though from what she could see of his hair she wasn't sure she wanted too. It was long and hung in greasy waves that hid his face from view. He wore tattered jeans, and a black t- shirt with the words BITE ME blazing across the front. She took a step forward, thinking to lower the volume of the music so she could talk to him. He looked up as if he'd heard her step, an impossibility considering she couldn't hear herself breathe.  
  
He raised his arm, pointing a remote held in his hand at the system. The volume abruptly cut off and the silence was nearly as deafening as the music had been.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" He demanded, a sneer on his face that reminded her of a certain King.  
  
"Toby!" Sarah gasped, appalled at his language. "What's wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like that?"  
  
"Because I hate your guts." He said simply. "I always have."  
  
He laughed at the look of shock on her face, leaning back to stare at her with interest.  
  
"Are you auditioning for another role?" He asked with feigned interest. "Is that why you're here…you have to practice being nice to someone you've always hated?"  
  
"Auditioning--?" Sara asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"My big sister, wanting to be a star." Toby said with scorn. "You always want to be the center of attention. Being on stage gives you that."  
  
"I work in a bookstore." Sarah said faintly, her hand fluttering at her throat as she stared at him.  
  
"Whatever." Toby replied with indifference. "Get out of my room."  
  
"But Toby—"  
  
"GET OUT!" He screamed, restoring the volume of his stereo with the flick of a wrist.  
  
Sarah stepped out, closing the door behind her and leaning against it as her heart beat wildly in her chest. The look in his eyes had been frightening; there had been a malice there that she would never have been able to picture in Toby's eyes before. His innocence seemed to be gone, replaced by a scorn that was scorching in its intensity. She was beginning to think Kyra had done something horrible.  
  
She made her way downstairs hesitantly, her steps slowing as she took in the condition of the house. Karen was a meticulous housekeeper, and prided herself on the décor she and Sarah had picked together. That was all gone. It looked as if the walls hadn't been painted in 10 years, and the carpet itself was threadbare and torn. The banister wobbled under her hand, she had the feeling that if you put any weight upon it you would crash through to the floor below.  
  
She made it to the bottom without mishap and rounded the corner into the kitchen. She came to an abrupt halt when she saw Karen…but not the pretty, carefully made up Karen that she had grown accustomed to. This Karen was worn looking, tired and washed out. Her hair was pulled back severely, emphasizing the deep lines around her eyes and mouth. A cigarette dangled from between thinned lips, and she was dressed in what could only be described as a housecoat, with furry slippers sticking out from beneath its hem. The anger in her gaze when she looked upon Sarah made her cringe inwardly, and she braced herself for this conversation.  
  
"We don't have any money to give you." Karen spat, tapping the ash from her cigarette onto the floor.  
  
"I'm not looking for money." Sarah said softly.  
  
"That would be a first." Karen snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "So what are you here for? You never come around unless you want something."  
  
"I live here." Sarah said hesitantly, still uncertain what her role was in this drama.  
  
"Not anymore you don't." Karen shrieked. "Did your father let you in again? Did you hit him up for a place to stay? You always take advantage of him when he's drunk, he'd never let you in the door otherwise."  
  
Sarah's eyes widened under this assault, she couldn't believe the tirade she was being given. Two people she had come to love as if they were blood family were turning their backs upon her.  
  
"But why?" Sarah asked, her voice choked. "What have I done to make you this way?"  
  
"You never gave me a bloody chance, that's what." Karen said, her voice hard as nails. "From the moment I married your father you set out to make my life a living hell. You became worse when Toby was born. You thought we were trying to replace you in your father's life, so you did all you could to drive us away."  
  
"I was jealous." Sarah said to herself as she remembered how it had been ten years ago. "But I got over it. After I came back from…"  
  
Her words trailed off as she realized she had been about to say the Labyrinth. She frowned. In this life, she had never gone to the Labyrinth. Her confused thoughts were interrupted when her father stumbled in, his hand to his eyes as he headed for the cupboard. The first thing he did was grab a ready bottle of whisky, break the seal, and tip it back for a long swallow. Karen rolled her eyes, clearly used to this morning routine. Sarah was appalled however, and it showed on her face.  
  
"Don't look so disgusted." Karen said as she watched her husband walk from the room without even glancing at his daughter. "You drove him to it. Now get out."  
  
"But where do I go?"  
  
"That's your problem." Karen sneered. "Not mine. Now go, before I call the cops again. This is my house. Not yours."  
  
Sarah turned and blindly stumbled out of the door that hung on its hinges.  
  
In the Underground:  
  
"This is perfect." Jareth said in a voice filled with glee as he watched Sarah in his crystal. The look of anguish on her face was enough to fill his long cold heart with warmth. She was finally feeling some of what he had been feeling all these years. Her safe happy world was falling apart, and she was the one that had caused it to happen.  
  
"You seem pleased." Kyra commented, gazing at him over the rim of the cup she was drinking out of.  
  
"I am." Jareth said with a sigh. His hand curled into a fist at his side as he leaned back in his throne. "I haven't been this entertained in…"  
  
"10 years?'' Kyra said with a sly grin. "She's haunted you all this time hasn't she?"  
  
"She refused me."  
  
"You didn't offer her much."  
  
"I offered her anything she wanted!" Jareth raged, tossing the crystal at his annoying sister, scowling when she caught it effortlessly.  
  
"You should have offered her more." Kyra said, turning the crystal so she could peer into its depths.  
  
"What more could I have offered her?"  
  
"Your heart." Kyra replied absently. "Oh dear, she's just discovered she has no apartment. How do you think she'll react when she realizes the bookstore is gone?"  
  
"Give me that." Jareth demanded, reaching for the sphere. "I don't want to miss this."  
  
Sarah walked slowly down the street where her apartment should have been with an aching heart. Nothing was as it should have been. She had no apartment and the place where she worked was a boarded up mess. She shoved her hands into the pocket of her jeans, fingers wrapping around a small plastic square that she pulled out. It was her driver's license; though the picture on it showed a much angrier Sarah than she could ever remember being. The address was different than her father's house, or the apartment. She figured there could be no harm in checking it out. Maybe she'd find someone who could paint a better picture of who she was in this life. She didn't know if she really wanted to know, but she couldn't just wander around aimlessly.  
  
An hour later she stood in front of the library with a frown on her face as she stared sightlessly at the license she held in her hand. In this life she apparently lied about the address she lived at. She shoved the offending piece of plastic back in her pocket, as she hunched her shoulders against the wind that had picked up. She stared up at the library as an idea slowly formed in her head; she had to find out how to counter the spell Kyra had cast. Hoping the library might have a selection of books to help her, she went inside.  
  
She sat at a computer, taking a moment to gather her thoughts as the heated air warmed her chilled skin. She'd rushed from Karen's (she couldn't think of it as home right now) so quickly she'd not grabbed her coat or the purse that held her money. Who even knew if she had money any more? Once the cold was worked out of her fingers she began to type, pulling up every subject relating to magic she could think of. Nothing seemed to leap out at her as important as she scrolled down the screen, everything seemed to be about do it yourself magic tricks. She wasn't looking to pull a rabbit out of a hat she needed the REAL stuff. She finally typed in 'Queen of Dreams' though she held no hope in finding anything. To her surprise she found something. She wrote down the information and was soon wandering through the aisles looking for the tome she sought.  
  
As she wandered deeper into the back of the library the light grew dimmer. This was the oldest part of the building, and hadn't been modernized as much as the newer section. Instead of bright fluorescent lights there were single bulbs, instead of new paint and plaster there was brick. The air was more chill back here, forcing a shiver from Sarah as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to ward it of. She turned another corner, pausing as she came upon an elderly man. A gasp escaped her lips in surprise; she hadn't expected that anyone else would be this far back.  
  
"Hello." Sarah offered in greeting.  
  
"Hello, Sarah."  
  
Her heart leapt in her throat. How did he know her name?  
  
"Looking for old books again?"  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"I should hope so. You work for me."  
  
He stepped closer, bringing himself into the circle of light.  
  
"Mr. Erickson! I'm so glad to see you!"  
  
If he was surprised by the fierceness of the hug she gave him he gave no sign. His gnarled hands patted her back awkwardly and his wrinkled face pulled down into a frown as he felt the slight tremors shaking her body.  
  
'Are you alright, child?" He asked as she straightened, taking note of how pale her face was. "Something has happened, hasn't it?"  
  
"It's the most horrible thing." She confided, her voice hushed. "I've made a terrible mistake."  
  
"Well then, we'll have to see if we can fix it, won't we? Come along dear. We'll go back to the store and I'll fix you a cup of tea. You can tell me all about what is troubling you."  
  
"Mr. Erickson, the store isn't there anymore." Sarah said hesitantly.  
  
"Nonsense. It was there when I locked up last night."  
  
"Everything has changed since last night." Sarah replied miserably. "I made a wish."  
  
"Out loud?" He asked with concern. "Sarah, you know better."  
  
"I know." Sarah whispered, ashamed. "I wasn't thinking."  
  
"Did Jareth show up?"  
  
In the underground Jareth was frowning as he watched the scene play out between Sarah and the old man. He'd been having great fun misleading her; he'd misplaced the very book she'd been searching for. It hadn't been in his plans to have someone remember the REAL Sarah. The old man shouldn't be immune to the spell…but he was. He'd have to deal with that. He watched the two leave the library, a smile crossing his face as Sarah began telling her tales of woe, misery clear on her face as she did so. She was suffering…soon she'd call for him to end her pain. And when she did…  
  
She'd be his.  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
"Kyra isn't as horrible as she seems." Mr. Erickson said as he poured tea into two mugs. "She is actually a compassionate woman. She is quite the opposite of her brother."  
  
"I think he sent her." Sarah said bitterly as she accepted a cup from his hands. "I saw an owl in the yard just before she appeared. That's why I said what I did. I wanted him gone."  
  
"She may be doing what he asks." Mr. Erickson replied, blowing on his tea to cool it. "You yourself know how loyal family can be to each other."  
  
"I did." Sarah said bitterly. "The worst thing is it's my fault. I gave voice to the thought. I gave them the power to do this."  
  
"Jareth's been waiting a long time to get his revenge." He said in a stern voice though his eyes were kind. "You gave him the window of opportunity he was waiting for."  
  
Sarah sat in silence for a moment sipping her tea. She looked up as a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Do you still have those books?" Sarah asked as she leaned forward to accept the cookie he handed out. "The ones I asked you to keep here?"  
  
"The ones you gave up after completing the Labyrinth?" Mr. Erickson asked curiosity in his voice. "You said you never wanted to see them again."  
  
"That was because I felt bad about wishing Toby away." Sarah replied. "I was ashamed of what I did. I was afraid they would find out. I couldn't keep them at the house."  
  
"I think I still have them." He told her, rising unsteadily from his chair. "I'll go check."  
  
Sarah leaned back in her chair, resting her head back as fatigue washed over her. She had been running full force since that morning, and the day's events hadn't helped any. She was asleep in a matter of moments and did not hear her friend's return. He paused and an expression of affection crossed his face as he gazed down at the sleeping girl. Finally he turned away only to return with a blanket that he drew over her, and a pillow that he tucked beneath her head. He pushed a button on the recliner and soon she was resting as comfortably as if she were in bed.  
  
Kyra glanced at Jareth out of the corner of her eye, smiling inwardly as she saw his absorbed expression. He wouldn't even notice if he were dropped in the center of the Bog right now, he was so intent upon the mortal's face. She wondered when he would figure out who the old man was.  
  
"She's learned to take responsibility for her actions." Kyra said with amusement as his eyebrow went up in surprise.  
  
"I was expecting to hear 'It's not fair' come out of her lips." Jareth muttered.  
  
Kyra sighed and was not surprised when he did not notice. He only had eyes for Sarah, yet he did not see what Kyra was trying to make him see…that Sarah had grown into a woman that did not deserve his anger. If he could look past what she had unwittingly done as a child he may have a chance at happiness, whether he had Sarah or not. The woman she had become might be ready to accept the offer he had made before, but not if he were to continue upon this path of revenge. As long as he thought that this was what he wanted Kyra would continue to give it to him, for she would never deny a request made by family. She just hoped he came to his senses before he ruined any chance he might have of gaining the mortal woman's affections.  
  
"What books do you suppose she was talking about?" Kyra asked, the picture of innocence as she settled comfortably on the seat across from him.  
  
"I don't know." Jareth replied, the crystal disappearing from his hand in a blink as he glanced at his sister. "The only book I ever saw that meant anything was the one I sent her."  
  
"Hmm…I wonder what she was talking about then." Kyra murmured, closing her own eyes.  
  
In the apartment, Sarah began to dream…  
  
Sarah stood surrounded by elegance…sheer wall hangings, crystal chandeliers. She turned her head and looked her fill, wondering why she was dreaming of a place she had tried so hard to forget. She took a step forward, glancing down at the feel of silk swishing against her legs. She gasped as she realized she was wearing the same gown she had worn when Jareth had brought her hear 10 years before. She walked hurriedly to one of the mirrored walls and stared at her reflection with awe. She had always loved this dress. She ran her hands down the front, relishing the feel of the rich fabric beneath her fingers. Her admiration was halted when she heard a soft laugh behind her. She raised her gaze to see Kyra's face reflected at her and she turned in a whirl of skirting to face the Queen of Dreams.  
  
"Hello Sarah." Kyra said, her rich voice sounding like music in the ballroom. "Imagine meeting you here, of all places."  
  
"You sent me here." Sarah accused, her tone as cold as winter as she eyed the woman that had caused her world to turn upside down.  
  
"No." Kyra said simply. "You were already here. I simply joined you."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Whatever you may believe, I assure you I tell the truth." Kyra corrected. "We do not lie. We can talk in circles, and keep you from guessing the truth, but we do not lie. Think back to your past experience and you'll find that's true."  
  
Sarah paused as Kyra's words sunk in. It was true; Jareth had never lied to her. Infuriated her yes, but lied no. She looked at Kyra with less hostility in her eyes than had been there before.  
  
"I haven't dreamed about this place in years. Why would I start now?" Sarah asked with frustration, more to herself than to the woman before her.  
  
"Because this is where you first started to view Jareth as more than a villain. This is where you started to let your heart open to him." Kyra said with a smile.  
  
"I was drugged." Sarah said sharply, her denial sounding desperate even to her own ears.  
  
"You were spellbound." Kyra interjected. "You were made to forget your task for a time. It did not make you feel what you felt that day."  
  
"Bull. I know there are love spells."  
  
"So you admit you feel love?"  
  
"I admit nothing of the sort." Sarah said firmly. "I was merely stating that there are spells that can influence feelings."  
  
"And you think Jareth wanted to influence your feelings, do you." Kyra said with amusement as she seated herself at a table. "Why do you think he would do that?"  
  
"To win." Sarah replied.  
  
"Interesting." Kyra mused. "Why don't you sit? We can discuss this over a glass of wine."  
  
"I'll sit." Sarah agreed as she settled into a chair. "But I'm not drinking anything. Not after last time."  
  
"It's your dream Sarah. Nothing can hurt you here. Not unless you want it to."  
  
"Why would anyone want to be hurt?" Sarah asked skeptically as she reluctantly took the glass of wine Kyra poured for her.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Kyra said with a shudder of distaste. "So tell me why you hate my brother."  
  
Sarah sipped the wine before answering, noting with irony that she was drinking peach Chardonnay. If this was her dream, as Kyra said, then she had a warped sense of humor.  
  
"I don't hate him." She explained. "I dislike him. I don't trust him and I think he is terribly arrogant. He's not particularly endearing."  
  
"He worked very hard to present you with that image." Kyra said, sipping her own wine and letting out an amused laugh when she tasted it. "Can you imagine the impact if he'd gone in the opposite direction?"  
  
"I'd prefer not to." Sarah said firmly, setting the now empty glass back on the table. "I can't imagine he would want to. We weren't on the same side."  
  
"Not by his choice." Kyra smiled. "Your wish made it so."  
  
"Don't remind me. I seem to be queen of stupid mistakes when it comes to wishes."  
  
"I wouldn't blame yourself entirely, Sarah. Jareth has made his own mistakes when it comes to you."  
  
"Really." Sarah said with interest as she locked gazes with Kyra. "What kind of mistakes?"  
  
Kyra opened her mouth to answer and Sarah leaned forward to catch her words. She leaned too far though, and toppled out of the chair, landing on the floor beside the recliner she'd fallen asleep in the night before. She lay stunned for a moment and then rolled onto her side with a groan. Why did she have to choose that moment to wake up?  
  
Kyra opened her eyes to find Jareth staring at her with suspicion. She only smiled sweetly at him and stretched with a yawn, the picture of innocence staring back at him. He did not need to know that she was meddling.  
  
Part 3  
  
"It says the only way to break the spell is to confront my regrets." Sarah said with a scowl as she read from the ancient tome.  
  
""You do know what that means, don't you?" Mr. Erickson asked, puffing away on a pipe as he gazed at her over the rims of his glasses. "You have to go back."  
  
"Go back home?"  
  
"Go back to the Labyrinth." He replied. "You tried to wish the experience away because you regretted wishing Toby away. You wished you had never met Jareth, and this was the result. You'll need to go there to face him."  
  
"Damn him." Sarah said softly, closing the book with a snap before rising to pace impatiently. "This was his plan all along. He wants me to come back."  
  
"He's using the spell to his favor." Mr. Erickson agreed with an amused chuckle. "He has to get you to come back on your own. He's forced your hand."  
  
"I'm glad you find this funny." Sarah said bitterly as she turned to face him. "Because you're coming with me."  
  
"No, my dear. This is your quest, not mine. I never plan to return to the Labyrinth again. I'm much happier here."  
  
Sarah's shoulders slumped with dejection. She knew he was right; she was just being selfish wanting him to accompany her. It wouldn't be fair to drag him back into the middle of her and Jareth's long-standing showdown.  
  
"I know." She said quietly. "I'll just miss you, Hoggle."  
  
Jareth's expression of surprised fury was enough to send Kyra into a fit of laughter that even his glare could not halt. She'd known all along and had been waiting for the moment he figured out that Hoggle had escaped his clutches and had found happiness Aboveground. Time had altered his appearance until he was human…completely human and beyond Jareth's reach.  
  
"That traitorous dwarf." Jareth seethed, temper ripe upon his face as he strode back and forth across his throne room. "The coward. That—"  
  
"I'd say he's pretty smart to come up with an escape that outwitted the Goblin King." Kyra said merrily. "Are you angry that he escaped, or are you angry because you never thought he'd try? Or that he's been the one to spend the last 10 years with the beautiful Sarah?"  
  
"I'll bring him back, I'll toss him in the bog. He'll regret crossing me." Jareth said icily.  
  
"You can't touch him, brother." Kyra chided. "He's human now. You can't touch him unless he brings himself here. Besides, you don't really want to hurt him. Sarah would never forgive you."  
  
"You think I care for her forgiveness? That I sit and pine for a silly mortal child that didn't have the sense to accept the world when I offered it to her? All I've wanted these years is to make her pay, and that is what I'm going to do."  
  
He strode from the room, leaving Kyra to sit, her hands clasped together in glee.  
  
This was going to be great fun.  
  
  
  
(So, shall I go on?) 


	2. 2

Part 4  
  
"I can't wish myself away." Sarah said, wringing her hands as she paced Hoggle's living room. "He'd own me then. I can't, won't, give him that kind of power over me again."  
  
"How else are you going to get to the Labyrinth?" Hoggle asked, watching her from his comfortable seat on the couch.  
  
"The same way you got out." Sarah replied with determination.  
  
"I was invited by you. Who do you know that is going to invite you into the Labyrinth?"  
  
Sarah frowned as she contemplated his words. Who did she know? It had to be someone that had a connection…someone she could talk to. Someone…her expression lit up as realization dawned.  
  
"I know who I can ask." Sarah said with a smile. "It'll have to wait till I'm asleep though."  
  
Later that night:  
  
Sarah stood before the gates of the Labyrinth staring up at the huge double doors that barred the entrance. The last time she had been here everything had been new and beautiful in a terrifying sort of way. Everything still appeared to be that way, but her fear was lessened by the fact that she knew she was dreaming. Nothing could hurt her in her dreams according to Kyra. Speaking of Kyra…  
  
"Where are you?" Sarah wondered aloud. She heard a sound and turned to see a fairy whiz by, looking pretty and dainty in the pale moonlight. She knew better though. They bite.  
  
"Kyra?" Sarah called hesitantly.  
  
Last time Kyra had simply appeared. Sarah had assumed she'd still be watching, and would appear on her own. Perhaps she shouldn't have assumed…god knows she'd gotten into trouble doing that last time she was here. She walked toward the fountain that she'd met Hoggle at, sitting on its ledge and trailing a hand through the water, causing ripples that made the moon's reflection dance. When it steadied a face was revealed, attached to the body that was standing behind her. Sarah whirled, glaring as Kyra laughed at her.  
  
"Did I startle you?" Kyra teased, her laughter ringing through the night. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I do love a good prank."  
  
"I'll recover." Sarah said dryly while her heart slowed its frantic pace. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"I'm pleased you felt you could call." Kyra said, serious now. "I thought that after granting your wish you would find my company repellant."  
  
"I should." Sarah replied without malice. "But I find I need you at the moment."  
  
"How flattering." Kyra said. "What exactly do you need me for?"  
  
"I need to come back to the Labyrinth." Sarah explained. "There's only two ways I can come in. One of them I cannot use."  
  
"Wishing yourself here is not an option." Kyra agreed, amusement crossing her face as Sarah looked up sharply. "I read minds dearest. Surely you've found out that much about me."  
  
"I was not aware you had that particular talent." Sarah said with dismay. "What else have you read from my mind?"  
  
"Nothing I'll share with anyone else." Kyra assured her. "Unless you want me to tell Jareth—"  
  
"There's nothing to tell Jareth." Sarah said hastily. "Will you invite me in?"  
  
"Done." Kyra said. "I'm so glad you could come for a visit, my dear."  
  
Both women disappeared in a shower of glitter. Hoggle, sitting at Sarah's bedside in his apartment, gave a great sigh as her form disappeared from the bed. She was in.  
  
Sarah's breath left her lungs in a rush as she and Kyra appeared in the throne room of the castle. She was not surprised to note that very little had changed since she'd been here last. It was still dark and gloomy, and Jareth was not present.  
  
"Housekeeping isn't his strong point, is it?" Sarah said with distaste as her gaze took in the cluttered room.  
  
"He's a man, sweetie." Kyra reminded her. "What man do you know that cares how his place looks? It takes a woman to bring them in line."  
  
Sarah couldn't imagine that anyone could bring Jareth in line.  
  
"Where is he?" Sarah demanded, squaring her shoulders determinedly as she turned to face Kyra. Dwelling on the Goblin King's housekeeping skills was not her priority.  
  
"You're on your own from here." Kyra told her. "I got you here. Everything else is up to you."  
  
"But…" Sarah began to protest.  
  
It was too late. Kyra was gone. Sarah glared at the space she had occupied though it would do no good. She had to find Jareth on her own. She figured the castle was as good a place to start as any.  
  
Jareth turned when his sister walked in, his cape flying with the force of his anger as he glared at her. Kyra merely smiled at him, the picture of innocence as she settled her self at the table. She was reaching for a handful of grapes when his icy voice whipped out.  
  
"You invited her."  
  
Kyra chewed slowly on a grape and washed it down with a swallow of water before raising her gaze to his. Her expression was serious but he could see a sparkle of mischief in her eyes and he cursed inwardly, belatedly realizing that he had played right into her meddling hands.  
  
"You wanted her here, didn't you?" Kyra asked, dabbing at her lips daintily with a napkin.  
  
"She was supposed to wish herself here." Jareth reminded her, seething with irritation that he did not bother to hide as he began to pace the room. "She would have been mine then. An invitation gives her the option to refuse to stay."  
  
Kyra paused in the act of forking up the eggs she'd conjured to look at him, the sparkle in her eyes even more evident as she grinned up at him.  
  
"You'll just have to make her want to stay then."  
  
"I don't care what she wants, little sister. Her feelings are no matter to me. Not anymore." Jareth snarled when she winked at him. "The only thing that matters now is I will have my revenge."  
  
"Revenge is so cold, brother." Kyra said with a delicate shudder. "Sarah is such a warm person. You might get closer to her if you chose another tactic."  
  
"Oh, and what tactic would you suggest?" Jareth demanded, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared down his nose at her. "If I were to be interested in getting closer. Which I'm not."  
  
"You could try being friendly." Kyra replied, wondering if he realized just how pathetic his denial sounded. "She expects you to be what you were before. Try something different. Be nice."  
  
Jareth tilted his head to the side as he considered her words.  
  
"You're right." He agreed, stunning Kyra. "I'll try something different. She won't know what hit her."  
  
"Jareth…" Kyra began only to trail off when he disappeared in a shower of glitter. She rolled her eyes heavenward before continuing to eat. She could tell her brother was about to do something very stupid. She conjured a crystal in her hand and sat back, preparing to watch the show.  
  
Sarah walked down a dimly lit corridor slowly with her hand trailing across the stone wall. She pulled her fingers back at the slimy feel of the stone, grimacing as she wiped her grimy hand on the leg of her jeans. She couldn't understand how anyone could live like this. Then again the owner of this castle was probably too busy stealing babies to have any concern with the state of his home. She wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill in the air as she turned the corner into a room she recognized, and never thought she would see again. It was the room where she had faced The Goblin King for the last time…the room with the stairs…the one where she'd defeated him. As she left the corridor behind she didn't notice that the wall she'd run her hand across was sparkling…as if someone had spent hours scrubbing even though only moments had passed. Kyra noticed though, and she wondered if Jareth realized that his heart was beginning to thaw. Even if he didn't, his castle did. The touch of the mortal's hand upon its wall had brought that piece to life.  
  
Sarah stood on the edge of a landing, staring down into the empty space in the center of the room. Last time she had jumped from this point to save Toby. There was nothing below now to call her, and she turned from the edge, walking straight into the unyielding form of the man she sought. An unwilling gasp tore from her lips and she instinctively took a step back…only to have her foot come down on air. She'd forgotten she was on the edge! Her arms began to pinwheel as she fought to keep her balance and she grabbed onto the only thing available to keep from falling. Jareth's arms slid around her waist as her hands clutched his arms, pulling her from the edge and securely against him without thought but to protect her as he held her close. Sarah's breath caught at his nearness and she leaned her forehead against his chest knowing that looking up would be a grave mistake at this moment. Her heart was beating quickly and she did not know if it was from the near fall or from his being the one to catch her. She had never expected that their first meeting in 10 years would begin like this. Finally trusting herself enough to look at him she raised her head and met his gaze.  
  
Jareth's face remained impassive, maintaining its usual cold expression even though his heart had nearly stopped when she'd taken that step back from him. His lips twisted in a sneer as he thought that her first thought had been to get away with him, even if it put her at risk to do it. That was the expression she caught on his face when her gaze met his, that coldly arrogant stare she remembered so well. She tensed automatically, releasing her grip on his arms as she tried to step away.  
  
"Be careful, Sarah." Jareth said, his voice a caress she hadn't known she'd longed for until now. "Your position is still…precarious."  
  
Sarah looked back over her shoulder, shuddering at the dizzying view. She turned her head back until her gaze was once again trapped in Jareth's. A wry grin twisted her lips, surprising Jareth who'd expected harsh words of recrimination.  
  
"My position was always precarious when it came to you." Sarah replied with a sigh. "Are you going to let go of me?"  
  
"Do you promise not to try to kill yourself rather than be near me?" He asked with one eyebrow raised as he stepped back, pulling her with him as he did so.  
  
"Kill myself?" Sarah said, puzzled as he released his hold on her waist. "Why would I try to...you thought…that I'd do that because of you? You are still full of yourself, aren't you Goblin King?"  
  
His expression went colder, if that were possible. He looked down his nose at her in that regal way she remembered so well. She straightened her shoulders and gazed at him with open defiance, the fear of her near fall forgotten as she braced herself for his reply. She thought she was prepared for whatever he could throw at her…until he smiled. Not one of his sarcastic little smirks either…a full open smile. Sarah blinked in surprise, her heart stuttering in her chest as Kyra's words about a charming Goblin King came back to haunt her.  
  
"You haven't changed." He said stepping back as his gaze swept down over her. "You still speak before you think."  
  
He could see she had changed. She had more determination in her expression than he could remember seeing before. Her hair was still long, but twisted at the nape into a severe knot that hid it from view. Her eyes held more life, more of a sparkle than she'd had before…even the past couple days grief hadn't dimmed that.  
  
"I'm usually more polite." Sarah said as his hands slid from her waist. She felt a loss at the absence of his touch and that disturbed her more than she cared to admit. "What are you up to?"  
  
"What am I up to?" Jareth asked, one eyebrow arched. "It is you who are here, uninvited I may add. I should be asking you what you want."  
  
"I was invited." Sarah said smugly, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at him. "And you're the one that tricked me into making that wish. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."  
  
"You still blame others for your own foolish decisions, I see." Jareth said with his own arms folded just as defensively. "I did not pull the words from your mouth."  
  
"No, you used your sister to pull them from my head." She accused. "You sent her to do your dirty work for you. And because she loves you, she did it."  
  
"How little you know." He replied as he smiled that little smile that never failed to infuriate her. She could feel her blood begin to boil as he continued to speak. "You still take so much for granted, little Sarah."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Kyra isn't as innocent as you'd like to think. She came to ME with what she knew." Jareth told her, enjoying the impotent anger that formed on her face. "You should be careful who you trust, my dear."  
  
"I don't trust YOU." Sarah said knowing she sounded childish but not caring as hurt at Kyra's actions filled her chest. She'd begun to LIKE the woman. She should have known better.  
  
"You don't trust me, and you don't like me. Whatever possessed you to want to come anywhere near me or my Labyrinth again?" Jareth asked as his voice dropped seductively. Sarah's eyes widened as he reached out and ran his finger down her cheek. She jerked her head away from his touch, eyes narrowing in suspicion as he sent her another smile.  
  
"I came here…"Sarah began, hating herself for the tremor in her voice as she answered him. "…To be free of you."  
  
"Sarah, don't you know that you will never be free or me?"  
  
He disappeared before she could reply, leaving her staring off into space with confusion as his last words echoed.  
  
Part 5  
  
Sarah sat on the cold stone steps of the castle with her arms wrapped around her knees to ward off the chill in the air as the moon rose overhead. The Goblin City was washed in it's pale light, giving it an eerie luminescence that was quite beautiful. She hadn't noticed anything beautiful about this place last time she'd been here. She had only looked for what she had expected to see. She'd only wanted to save Toby, and she hadn't had them time to look for more. She wondered how much she had missed in her mad dash through the Labyrinth.  
  
"Are you going to sit out here all evening?"  
  
Sarah did not turn to look at Kyra, who had materialized beside her on the step. She had no wish to get caught in whatever game Jareth and Kyra were playing…She gave a great sigh when she realized she already was in the game…she just didn't know the rules.  
  
"You are angry with me." Kyra said, settling her skirts about her as she sat beside Sarah.  
  
"I shouldn't have trusted you." Sarah said simply. "That's my fault. You can't help who you are."  
  
"And you think you know who I am." Kyra said, her voice serious for the first time since Sarah had met her. "You do take a lot for granted."  
  
"Everyone here keeps telling me that." Sarah complained. "Why are you so surprised when what I've been shown reaffirms my expectations?"  
  
"What else do you expect from a fairy tale kingdom? This place is designed to show you what you expect to see. What did you expect to see the first time you were here?"  
  
"Horrible stuff." Sarah said promptly. "Toby was in danger."  
  
"And you pictured him being held in a dangerous place." Kyra pointed out. "You were shown that. What do you expect now?"  
  
"I don't know." Sarah replied with frustration clear in her voice. "I don't know what to expect from him. Everything's different."  
  
Kyra's smile was as good as a verbal interruption. Sarah narrowed her gaze as she stared at her, she didn't like the smug expression on the Queen of Dreams' face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's funny how the first thing you mention as different is Jareth." Kyra responded. "Is he so present in your thoughts then?"  
  
Sarah ran her fingers over the marble step she sat on absently as she formulated a reply. She did not see the blue glow that lit the step as her hand passed over it; her mind was too occupied with the question Kyra had asked.  
  
"He wasn't before today." Sarah muttered as she shifted uncomfortably on the hard step. "That's not true. He was there, but not in the way he is now."  
  
"Do tell." Kyra said eagerly, leaning forward so as not to miss a word. Her gaze missed nothing as the staircase Sarah sat upon shimmered in the darkness. "What way do you mean?"  
  
"Jareth took my brother, that made him the villain in my eyes. It took me years to come to the realization that he only did what I asked him to. That still doesn't mean I trust him. But then I started to wonder why he would do what I, a mortal girl, asked him to do."  
  
"Interesting." Kyra mused. "Have you figured that part out yet?"  
  
"No." Sarah replied sharply. "I don't think I want to know. I just want this to go home."  
  
"You're free to leave at anytime." Kyra reminded her. "There's nothing to tie you here. There's no reason for you to stay."  
  
"I would rather stay here than go back to that hell I wished for." Sarah said with a frown. "Was it his intention to drive me back here because home would be too unbearable? Is that reality even real? He could have made it up, like the ballroom. This is probably all a lie!"  
  
"I can assure you it is not." Kyra said, her tone surprisingly sympathetic. "Your wish was granted by me, not my brother. He has the power to grant illusions. I can only show you the reality of your choices."  
  
"You did say you did not lie." Sarah sighed as she remembered. "Hoggle said you were different than Jareth. 'Not a bad sort' is the term he used."  
  
"I always had a fondness for dear Hoggle. Tell me, how did you manage to spirit him away from the Labyrinth under Jareth's nose? He was furious when he discovered what you had done."  
  
"He won't hurt Hoggle, will he?" Sarah demanded as she grabbed onto Kyra's arm. Her fingers dug in unconsciously as fear rose in her throat. "He can't get him…!"  
  
"Hoggle is beyond Jareth's reach now." Kyra said, wincing as Sarah's fingers continued to dig into her arm. "That's why he's so angry. Hoggle is human, and Jareth can't touch him unless Hoggle comes back to this realm."  
  
"Hoggle would never do that." Sarah said with a relieved sigh, her grip upon Kyra's arm loosening as she relaxed. "Jareth really can't touch him?"  
  
"Hoggle is beyond Jareth's power right now." Kyra assured her as she rubbed her arm. It was a good thing bruises faded quickly if they showed up at all. "How did you get him out?"  
  
"When the others went home he stayed." Sarah admitted. "He was the only one Jareth physically threatened. I had to protect him. I forced him to help me after all."  
  
"Maybe at first. He continued to help you because he wanted to." Kyra reminded her.  
  
"He didn't really want to go back." Sarah continued. "He could have, before time made him fully human. He fell in love with the world Aboveground. We started a business."  
  
"The bookstore."  
  
"We both loved books." Sarah nodded. "It seemed natural to make a living of them. Hoggle used his jewels to fund it. When I came back from college we ran the place together."  
  
"And your family? How did everything change with them after you came back?"  
  
"I stopped being a brat and gave Karen a chance." Sarah said with a self- deprecating laugh. "I stopped placing her in the role of wicked step- mother. It got a lot easier at home after that. With the tension gone we could work on being a family."  
  
"So you returned from your adventure in the Labyrinth a changed woman. You began to mature, and to look for the positive things in life. You stopped taking your world and the people around you for granted." Kyra listed, counting of each thing on her right hand. "And yet you wished your experience in the Labyrinth away. Why on earth would you do that?"  
  
"Because the guilt of wishing Toby away never left me. I wanted to forget the whole thing." Sarah answered, covering her mouth with her hand as she fought to contain a yawn. It had been an exhausting day. "I thought that if I'd never gone through the Labyrinth then the guilt would go away. I didn't realize what would happen, that not going through the Labyrinth would make my life happier. But it didn't, these have been the worst 3 days of my life."  
  
"You played right into Jareth's hands when you made that wish." Kyra said softly, her expression sympathetic in the moonlight. "He's been looking for a way to get back at you for 10 years, Sarah. He thinks making you miserable will make him feel better."  
  
"He's messed with my life before and I've stopped him." Sarah said, her expression hardening into anger as her hands formed fists in her lap. "He wants to feel better? That's too bad, because he's going to regret making me come back here again. He'll wish HE'D never met ME by the time I'm through!"  
  
Good for you, Sarah Kyra thought as Sarah stormed into the castle. Good for you 


	3. 3

Part 6 

Sarah paused in the entry hall of the castle as she realized she had no idea where Jareth could be.  It would be difficult to have a confrontation if she couldn't locate him.  Her heart beat furiously in her chest as the rage she felt heated her blood, sending it roaring through her system like a flood.  She was so angry she could nearly taste it.  Her hands remained clenched into fists at her sides as she tried to calm herself, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly again and again as she fought to keep her temper.  She hadn't felt this kind of emotion for a really long time.  Other than the love she had for her family no real emotion had touched her for years…not since she had returned from her journey through the Labyrinth.  Now that she was back it seemed as if the dam that had been blocking her feelings had burst, releasing everything bad she had held pent up for the last ten years.  As she began to calm she realized she never had resolved her thoughts and feelings regarding the Labyrinth… and its king.  She'd merely pushed them aside, bottled away where she didn't have to feel the pain of the loss she'd felt upon her return home.

She shouldn't be this angry.  She really had brought a lot of this upon herself.  Jareth was merely taking advantage of her momentary lapse into stupidity.  Even Hoggle had pointed out that she should have known better than to give voice to the wish that had been whirling in her head that night.  She had spoken the words that had brought her world crashing down around her, just as she'd brought Jareth's plans to a halt with a different set of words 10 years ago.   She wondered if he'd suffered as a result.  Her lips curled into a sneer as she silently hoped that he had.  She hoped he'd felt even the slightest bit of the discomfort that she felt now.  A soft laugh escaped her lips as the absurdity of the Goblin King's emotions being affected by anything struck her.  The only thing he'd ever shown her was cool disdain; save for the moments she'd spent in his arms on the ballroom floor, moments that had been an illusion. 

She walked a few steps into the grand foyer, coming to an abrupt halt as with a pop the torches along the walls lit simultaneously, illuminating the room with a soft amber glow.  She scanned the room for Jareth assuming it was his magic that had caused them to light.  Her gaze did not pick him out in the flickering light or in the shadowy corners of the room.  She wondered what game he was playing now that he lit her path but did not show himself to her.  It was almost as if he wanted to play a wicked game of hide and seek.  It never occurred to her as she walked out of the foyer and into a hall that lit as she passed that it may be her causing the torches to light.  

Kyra materialized in Jareth's room and she sighed as she saw him hunched in a chair twirling the crystal he watched Sarah through in his fingers like a toy.  His pose was negligent with one leg draped over the arm of the chair as he leaned against the chair back comfortably.  His gaze narrowed as the torches lit at Sarah's passing and Kyra leaned over his shoulder to take a peek as he muttered to himself.

"You've waited all these years to have her here and you hide in the dark as if you fear her."  Kyra said softly.  Jareth, even though he had not been aware of her presence, did not act as if startled.

"I fear nothing."  Jareth said almost absently as he lifted his gaze to meet hers.  "And you would do well to quit meddling, little sister.  My patience has its limits."

"You see what happens when she enters a room.  You can't continue to deny that she belongs here with you.  The castle is coming to life about you because she is here.  Are you still bent on this path of revenge?"

"The Labyrinth has always had a mind of its own."  Jareth replied as irritation flashed in his eyes.  "I may be ruler of this land, but the Labyrinth has always done what it pleases.  It does not mean she is meant to be mine just because the Labyrinth responds to her presence."

"The Labyrinth led her here, and has chosen its queen."  Kyra said quietly.  "That is obvious to me, and should be to you as well, Jareth."

"I will choose my own mate!"  Jareth snapped as his patience reached its limits.  His eyes blazed with fury as he stood, the crystal he held shattering with the force of his anger.  "I will not bow to the whims of the walls that surround this castle.  I do not choose this path!"

"Your pride will be your downfall, brother."  Kyra said softly as he swept from the room.  "I hope your fall takes you straight into her arms…after she makes you suffer a bit, first."

Sarah looked at the watch that adorned her slender wrist, and then rolled her eyes as she remembered that time traveled differently here.  She covered her mouth with a hand to smother a yawn as she fought to put one foot before the other; she was exhausted.  She would gladly thank Jareth if her were to appear and offer her a bed right at this moment…

"That can be arranged."  Jareth said smoothly as he appeared before her.  An amused grin twisted his lips as color rose in her face showing an embarrassment he had never expected to see on her.  Sarah Williams was not often caught off her guard, even when she'd been younger she'd had a poise that he'd never been able to shake.  "If you are looking for a bed to lay in I am willing to offer you one."

"Not yours!"  Sarah said sharply, infuriated that he'd read her thoughts.  "I'd sleep in the bog before I'd sleep with you!"

Jareth raised a hand and Sarah flinched back even as a crystal appeared in his hand.  He noticed her reaction and her frowned, why would she fear him when he'd never raised a hand to her before?  He saw the fatigue on her face and something in him thawed a bit when he realized how exhausted she was.  She needed rest; she would not be a worthy adversary if she were dead on her feet.

"Your thoughts lead your mouth astray, my dear."  Jareth said, his voice dangerously soft as his gaze held hers.  "I wasn't going to suggest you share my bed.  Perhaps in the morning, after you've rested, you can be worthy of such an offer."

He tossed the crystal with a flick of his wrist and Sarah caught it unthinkingly.  It popped in her hand like a bubble and the scenery around her faded.  It was replaced with a room that was cold and dark but it held the one thing she had been longing for…a bed.  She walked to it on shaking legs and curled into a ball in its center, wrapping her arms about her body and closing her eyes with a gratitude that was surprisingly aimed at the Goblin King.  His image was fresh in her mind as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  She did not see Kyra in her dreams that night.

Jareth knew the instant she slept and he appeared at her bedside in a flash, staring down at her curled form with a seriousness anyone would have found frightening.  He reached out a hand toward her face hesitantly, gloved fingers pausing just shy of brushing her cheek before he pulled his hand back to fist at his side.  He opened that fist to reveal a crystal. He flung it at the fireplace and a blazing fire appeared immediately, casting cozy warmth throughout the room.  His gaze returned to the woman sleeping soundly in the bed and he frowned when he saw she was cold…he turned and disappeared, leaving Sarah covered with the blankets she had been sleeping upon a moment before.

Part 7

Bright morning sunlight poured into the window and straight into Sarah's face as she lifted her head from the pillow it had been resting upon.  She blinked at the glare as she raised herself up on her elbows, holding the covers close to her body as she gazed at the room Jareth had sent her to.  It was a plain room with little adornment, merely the bed she sat upon and the fireplace where a fire blazed merrily behind a metal grate.  There was a table beside the bed with a bowl of peaches upon it and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as realized Jareth must have placed it there.  He did have a sense of humor after all, it seemed.  Either that or he thought her stupid.

She rose to a sitting position with her feet dangling over the side of the bed.  She frowned as she stared down at her shoes, she had gone to bed fully clothed and could feel every wrinkle that had pressed into her body the night before.  Her face flushed red as she remembered meeting Jareth in the corridor, and her subsequent reaction to his offer of a bed…she brought up her hands to cover her eyes as mortification filled her, when she looked up again it was to see Kyra standing before her with an amused expression upon her face.

"You look like something the cat dragged in."  Kyra told her.  "That is the human phrase isn't it?  You need a bath.  You can't face Jareth looking like that."

"I don't really care how I look…Kyra!"  Sarah said with her voice raised in protest as she suddenly found herself sitting in a warm tub of water with frothy bubbles that tickled her nose.  "Do you always get your way?"

"Only when Jareth isn't around."  Kyra said merrily as she opened a wardrobe that hadn't been there before.  "What shall you wear?  Let's see, pink is too soft for you…maybe red?  No, too bold."

"I can wear my own clothes."  Sarah said mildly as she began to wash with the sponge she found conveniently floating on the water.  She did need a bath after all.

"They're dirty."  Kyra said, her nose wrinkling in distaste as she dug into the wardrobe.

"Can't you clean them with magic or something?"

"That wouldn't be any fun now would it?"  Kyra replied.  "Aha!  This is perfect."

"I can wear my own clothes, Kyra."  Sarah insisted stubbornly.  "I plan to wear them when I leave today, so why bother with anything else?"

"You're still trying to convince yourself you don't want to stay here."  Kyra scolded.  "You need to open your eyes to the bigger picture, sweetie.  By the time you face Jareth you're going to want to remain."

"By the time I face Jareth he'll want me gone."  Sarah corrected, ignoring the small twinge of disappointment she felt at the thought.  

"Pessimist."  Kyra said as she laid her hand atop Sarah's head.  "You need to look on the bright side of things."

"I'm looking at the reality side of things."  Sarah shot back with a grin.  "You're the one who's stuck in a fantasy.  Did you grant your own wish?"

Kyra smiled sweetly before she pushed Sarah's head beneath the water.  Sarah came up with a sputter, pushing her wet hair out of her face and glaring at Kyra with feigned malice as a grin tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You're as irritating as your brother."  Sarah commented as she began to wring her hair dry.

"I'm worse."  Kyra promised as she handed Sarah a towel.  "Hurry up and dry off, dear.  You've got a big day ahead of you.

Not long after…

Jareth gazed into the crystal as he watched Sarah wander through the halls of his castle.  His expression softened as he noted that she wore one of the gowns he had provided for her, and he was pleased that she had chosen to wear something he had provided.  It was almost as if the gown were his mark, and she bore it willingly.  He doubted that she viewed it that way, she probably saw it as a means to the end, the end being the confrontation she envisioned would set her free of him forever.  He would never allow her that.  He would never let her go, no matter that he had vowed less than 12 hours before that he would choose his own mate.  He didn't view her as the one who might rule beside him but as the mortal that had defeated him, and here was his chance to gain his revenge.  He had staked his claim upon her years ago and she had rejected all he had to offer, earning his anger and whatever recompenses he chose to take.

He was so intent on his musings that he did not hear the quiet step that approached from behind him.  Sarah paused in the doorway when she saw him sitting so negligently in a chair before the fire, one leg crossed over a knee and an arm draped over the rest as he held a crystal aloft.  Her breath caught in her chest as the impact of him stole her breath away…she had never before feared him but now she felt intimidated by his presence, as if her heart were afraid of his effect upon it.  She stepped closer, the lavender material of the gown Kyra had chosen brushing against her legs like a whisper as she moved nearer to the Goblin King.  The feeling of fear in her chest turned to anger as she saw what he was looking at.

Jareth saw her halt in the crystal and fire flash in her eyes as anger lit her face.  He had a brief moment to enjoy the way her face glowed with her ire before her voice slashed into him like a cold blade.

"How fitting."  Sarah said coldly.  "That you should hide in your rooms spying upon me like a child rather than face me."

Jareth stiffened in his chair as her frigid voice filled his ears.  How had she found his rooms?  He'd wrapped them in a spell to cloak their location, a common trick used by rulers to protect them from detection.  Yet this mortal had walked in almost as if she'd been led to them.  He closed his eyes briefly as he realized the Labyrinth must have guided her in her wanderings, bringing her straight to him without her being aware.  The crystal he held winked out of sight as he folded his hands as if it had never been there at all.

"These are my rooms."  Jareth said lightly, his voice a balm to the ears Sarah hadn't realized had missed the sound.  "What I choose to do within them is my concern."

"You've been spying on me all these years, haven't you?"  Sarah accused quietly, folding her arms beneath her breasts to ward off the shiver that ran up her spine at the sound of his voice.

"You still think the world revolves around you, don't you?"  Jareth shot back his own accusation as he tried to deflect her from a truth he did not want to admit.  "I have not spent my time pining over you my dear, no matter what my sister may have told you."

He rose in one fluid motion, turning to face her with all the regality she'd come to expect.  His movement brought them face-to-face, toe-to-toe, as he hadn't realized how close she had come.  His eyes swept down over her, lingering over the swell of her breasts revealed by the curved neck of the gown she wore before coming back up to her face.  Her cheeks were flushed with her anger and her eyes held a spark that had never failed to draw him in the past like a moth to a flame.  His fingers itched to reach out and caress her cheek but he restrained the urge, knowing she would only bat him away in her anger.

"You look as if you passed the night well."  Jareth said smoothly as their gazes met and held.  "The gown suits you, it is a lovely choice."

"Kyra picked it."  Sarah said dismissively as the flush in her cheeks continued down her neck.  She had not missed where his gaze had lingered.  She chose to ignore it rather than call him on it; she had a feeling it would not be to her advantage to point out what he was doing.

Jareth ignored the tiny flicker of disappointment as Sarah's words told him she did not wear what he provided willingly as he had thought.  He should have known her stubbornness would refuse her to allow a gift as simple as clothing, especially if it came from him.  She never ceased to annoy him with her unwillingness to accept anything he provided.

"Don't try to distract me, Goblin King."  Sarah said as she felt herself drowning in his gaze.  "How long have you been spying on me?"

"That is such a cold word, don't you think?"  Jareth replied as he stepped to the sideboard.  "I've never spied upon you Sarah.  I've merely looked in on you now and again."

He lifted a bottle and poured himself a glass of liquid.  He turned and offered it to Sarah, shrugging as she refused it with a shake of her head.  His lips twisted with amusement as he realized she did not trust him to offer her food.  He raised it to his lips and took a sip, holding her eyes with his until he'd swallowed, and offered her the glass again.

"There is nothing more than water in this glass."  Jareth said with a grin that made Sarah's insides turn cartwheels.  "I give you my word."

Sarah reached for it hesitantly with trepidation clear on her pretty face as her fingers wrapped around the cold glass.  Jareth's fingers slid over hers as she began to pull the glass back and she felt a shock run up her arm at the contact.  

"You also gave your word I'd have 13 hours to save Toby."  Sarah reminded him, hating how breathless her voice sounded as she hastily pulled her hand back with the glass in it.  "You will have to forgive me for my hesitation."

"Your tongue is still sharp as ever, I see."  Jareth said with a grin as she tipped the glass back for a drink.  "In this case I can assure you that my word will not be broken.  I have no reason to try to thwart you now.  You are not running my Labyrinth this time."

"Then why am I here?"  Sarah demanded.  "What test do I have to pass this time Goblin King?  What do I have to do to finally be rid of you?"

"I went looking for your friends after I realized that you'd managed to spirit Hoggle away from under my reign."  Jareth said coolly in a change of subject that immediately grabbed Sarah's attention.  She straightened under his gaze, feeling like a schoolgirl about to be lectured as he leaned a hip against the table she stood beside.  "Imagine my surprise when I found that Ludo, Sir Didymus and the mutt he rode upon are gone without a trace.  Tell me, my dear, where are they?"

"Beyond your reach."  Sarah said carefully as she spun the water glass between her hands nervously.  "Kyra said you cannot touch them now."

"So you took them all home with you."  Jareth said icily as temper began to snap in his eyes.  "You had no right…"

"I defeated you.  I found I could do many things I wanted after that."  Sarah interrupted, enjoying the irritation that flashed across his face before he hid it from her.  "Protecting my friends was one of them."

"Someone would have had to show you how to weave the spells that were necessary."  Jareth replied, a statement that was also a question as he arched an eyebrow at her.  His attitude told her he expected an answer without delay.

"Nobody showed me anything."  Sarah admitted as she set the glass down.  "The knowledge was just there in my head when I woke up the next morning.  I'd dreamed of this place, and woke up knowing more than I had the day before about it."

Jareth scowled as her words hit home.  The Labyrinth had told her what she needed to know, and had given her the means to protect herself and her friends from him, its ruler.  Anger curled like heat in his stomach and Sarah tensed as he pierced her gaze with his own, her heart picking up its pace as his lips curled up in a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I'm pleased to know you've dreamt of me."  Jareth said silkily, reaching out to toy with a strand of her hair.

"I've not."  Sarah denied in a whisper as he twined a thick tress about his fingers. "I've never…"  

"Liar."  Jareth called her as he tugged on the hair wrapped around his hand, drawing her suddenly closer.  

"Let me go."  Sarah ordered, the tremor in her voice giving no heat to the demand as her hands came up to push at him.  Neither one missed the double meaning to her words; she was asking to be released from more than this embrace.

"Why would I do that?"  He asked, amused at the way her gaze darted to the door as if hoping that someone would walk through it to save her from his attentions.  "Maybe I should ask what you would do to convince me to let you go?"

He tugged on her hair again; back this time so she was forced to look up at him.  Sarah froze as his gaze dropped to her mouth, stating his intention to kiss her quite clearly.  Her hands fisted against his chest as she prepared to push away from him even as his arm slid around her waist.

"Come now Sarah, it is such a small thing, really.  A gesture between old friends, if you will."

"We've never been friends, Goblin King."  Sarah replied as she glared up at him.  He had her trapped with one hand twisted in her hair and an arm firmly wrapped around her waist.  

"Still so formal."  Jareth chuckled.  "Say my name, Sarah."  

He dipped his head and brushed his lips across hers teasingly, barely any contact at all, and felt the slight tremor that shook her body at the contact as well as the rush of heat that swept his own as she jerked her head back, only to be halted by his hand in her hair.

"Say my name."  He demanded, his voice low as his hot breath swept her face and his lips hovered less than an inch above her own.  "Say it."

His lips traveled across her jaw and Sarah felt her knees weaken as her eyes fluttered closed.  All thoughts of resistance melted under the assault he was waging on her senses.

"Jareth…"

Whatever else she may have said was cut off when his mouth captured hers.  Heat immediately curled through her body as his lips branded her in a way she never would have dreamed possible, as if he were renewing a claim that had been staked long ago.  Her fists relaxed and her hands slid up his chest of their own accord, slipping around his neck and up into his hair as she began to respond to the pressure of his lips against hers.  Jareth's hand slid free of her hair and wrapped both arms around her as he completely forgot that he had only meant to toy with her.  He had only meant to make her realize that it was he who held the power in their game… but all thoughts fled as he came dangerously close to losing himself in the woman he held in his arms.

Sarah murmured in protest as Jareth ended the kiss, her eyes opening to find him staring down at her with an expression that she could not read. His face gave no sign of that he had been affected by their kiss.   She flushed red to the roots of her hair as she realized she'd plastered herself against him, and he still held her snugly in place.  She twisted free of his grasp, taking an unsteady step back when he reached for her again with a hand raised in protest. He caught her hand in his and raised it to his lips to press a kiss in her palm before closing her fingers around it as his eyes gleamed at her.

"Do you see why you will never be free of me, Sarah?"  Jareth asked softly, his fingers still wrapped around hers.  "We are connected.  By our past, by our present and possibly by our future."

"No."  Sarah denied, shaking her head as she took another step back, pulling her hand free of his.  "That's not possible.  I can't accept…we don't have a future!"

"Of course not."  He sneered as he released his grip on her hand.  Once again she was rejecting him.  "There is no way we'd have a future…not together at least.  I brought you here for one thing only…to pay you back for the way I've suffered the last 10 years."

"How have you suffered?"  Sarah demanded.  "You look as if you're doing fine to me!  You haven't changed a bit."

"Did I say suffered?"  Jareth asked, cursing himself for his slip of the tongue.  This interlude had shaken him more than he cared to admit.  "A mistake in words."   

"Why did you kiss me?"  Sarah asked, hating herself the moment the words came out of her mouth.  She didn't know if she wanted to know the reason or not.

"Payback."  He replied, refusing to admit the real reason to her or to himself.  "Why else?  You don't think your 'charms' have suddenly caused me to lose my head, do you?"

His gaze swept down her body insultingly.  Sarah stiffened and she did the first thing her temper demanded of her…she picked up the glass of water and tossed it in his face.  The rage that swept across his face was a huge change from the icy disdain she was used to seeing and her heart leapt to her throat as she turned for the door…but before she could rush out Kyra was stepping through it.  Her gaze swept the room and took in the situation immediately.   She smoothly stepped between her brother and Sarah as she spoke, removing the glass from Sarah's limp fingers and setting it aside.

"I thought Sarah might enjoy breakfast."  Kyra said easily as she slipped her arm companionably through the girl's.  "It would seem I've chosen a fine moment to interrupt.  Do join us Jareth…after you've dried your face."

Sarah bit back the giggle that threatened to erupt at Kyra's words…now was NOT the time to laugh.  Kyra swept her from the room quickly; their departure was followed by the sound of a glass shattering against the wall.  Jareth stood where Sarah had left him, his face pale with rage and his hands clenched into fists as he glared at the door they had left through.  

Apparently his emotions weren't as controlled as he liked to think.  

Sarah sat across the sumptuously laid table from Kyra, her chin resting in her hand as she stared sightlessly down at the plate that had been set before her.  She had never been served by a goblin before, and she had been surprised by how pleasant the experience had been.  She'd not seen a polite goblin on her last visit to the Goblin City; she realized her perceptions of the goblins had been just as skewed as her opinions of the Labyrinth itself.

"You can trust I haven't had spellbound food served to you."  Kyra said as she set her fork aside.  "You need to eat Sarah, you haven't had anything since tea yesterday."

"Oh, yes…I wasn't worried about that."  Sarah said absently, her attention straying to the door as she straightened.  Jareth hadn't made an appearance and she didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed by that.  

"Jareth doesn't usually use the door."  

Sarah looked up sharply as Kyra smiled at her across the table.  She scowled as she realized Kyra knew exactly what she was thinking.  She aimed at scowl at the Queen of Dreams, and raised her fork to point it at her threateningly.

"Stay out of my head, Kyra.  I mean it."  Sarah warned, waving her fork for emphasis before stabbing it down into a piece of ham.  "It's bad enough having your brother reading my thoughts.  I don't need you in there too."

"I can't help it."  Kyra said with a grin.  "It's like breathing…it comes naturally."

"Can you hold your breath?"  Sarah muttered.  "It wouldn't hurt you to practice some self control, Kyra.  You and your brother could both benefit from that."

Kyra did not miss the bitter note that crept into Sarah's voice with that last comment and she wisely refrained from poking into the girl's mind.  She liked Sarah, and was beginning to regret pulling the girl back into Jareth's web.  Helping Jareth had been the only thing that had been important at the time, but now she was finding herself wanting to have Sarah as a friend…something that wouldn't happen if Sarah felt she was being toyed with.

"I agree."  Kyra informed Sarah, enjoying the quick surprise that flashed across Sarah's face.  "I'll stay out of your head…unless you ask me to."

"Thank you."  Sarah said with a relieved sigh as she pushed her chair back from the table.  "I'm going for a walk, if I can find my way out of this castle again.  I need to clear my head."

"I'll say."  Kyra laughed, holding up her hands to ward off Sarah's suspicious stare.  "I'm not prying now, I promise.  I can see on your face you have a lot on your mind."

Sarah left the room and not 2 minutes later Jareth appeared beside the chair she had just occupied.  Kyra didn't glance up as he flung himself down in the chair but continued to eat as he silently fumed.

"I would think you would've have outgrown that by now."  Jareth said as Kyra concentrated on her food.

"Meddling?"

"Eating as if your life depended upon it.  You should be fat as a pig by now."  Jareth said, his eyes straying to the door Sarah had left through.

"Never."  Kyra replied as she set her fork aside.  "Neither will Sarah, if she keeps eating the way SHE does."

"What do you mean?"  Jareth asked, feigning disinterest as he adjusted the gloves on his hands.

"She barely touched her food, and I know for a fact she hasn't eaten a full meal since before I granted her wish.  Haven't you seen how pale she looks?  We've messed with her life beyond reason, and she's suffering to the point of exhaustion.  Does your plan for revenge go as far as driving her to her death?"

"Killing her?  You think that is my plan?"  Jareth asked, his cool persona falling away as he stared at his sister with horror.  

"You want revenge…how far are you willing to take it?"  Kyra asked. "Have you thought ahead to what you're going to do with her once you've had your revenge?  Or are you simply going to toss her aside and go on with your life…not that you've had much of one without her these past 10 years."

She disappeared in a flash, leaving Jareth to ponder how he had managed to anger two women in less than an hour…

Sarah sat once again at the head of the steps leading up to the entrance of the castle, her arms wrapped around her knees much as they had been the night before as she watched the bustle of the Goblin City pass by.  The walk out of the castle had done much to cool her ire and had left her far more tired than she should be feeling after such a short bout of exercise.  She blamed it entirely on the fact that Jareth had rattled her so badly she didn't know what was going on anymore.  Her mind went back to the scene that had played out in Jareth's rooms and an unwelcome rush of sensation swept through her at the mere memory of the kiss they'd shared…in reality it had stormed her senses.

Her musings were interrupted by the sudden silence that filled the courtyard.  She raised her head and saw the activity in the area had halted, and all Goblin eyes were trained upon her in awe.  She rose to her feet cautiously…the last time she had been the center of attention here she had been under attack…she did not see the transformation that was taking place in the castle behind her, radiating from the place where she had been sitting.  It finally registered that their gazes were trained behind her and she turned to look.  A gasp escaped her lips as a radiance moved outward from where she stood in a wave, sweeping away the grime and replacing it with a glow that dazzled the eye…it was as if the castle had been given a sudden and instant makeover.  She did not see the goblins gather closer until she felt a brush against her skirt and she turned to find they had gathered around her in a semi-circle, and were kneeling before her as if she were royalty.

"It's the Queen!"

"The legend is true!"

"The Labyrinth has chosen!"

Sarah listened to the babble of voices that swept over her with dawning understanding.  They thought SHE had done this, that she was the cause of the regeneration of the castle's appearance.  She shook her head in denial as hands clutched at her skirts, and heads bowed reverently before her.

Jareth stood unnoticed in the doorway, his expression unreadable as he watched his subjects' reactions to the sight before them.  The Labyrinth and his subjects had accepted Sarah.

He turned on his heel and walked away.

Part 8

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed in the room Jareth had given her, twisting the folds of the nightgown she wore between her fingers as she watched the sun sink below the horizon.  Another day ended, and she was still trapped in this world by the wish Kyra had granted.  She had been here for nearly a month now and each day brought disappointment as she opened her eyes to a world that was not hers.  She had not seen Jareth in this time and she was frustrated by that…how was she supposed to resolve anything when he wasn't around?  Not that she missed him; she just wanted to go home. Kyra had done her best to keep her company but she had her own kingdom to rule with her own duties to perform.  As a result Sarah found herself with a lot of time on her hands, and she had put it to good use.

First she'd organized the goblins into a motley cleaning crew, sending them throughout the castle to scour away the gloom that seemed to hang over it.  They accepted her orders without question because she worked beside them…and they assumed she was their queen…apparently the Labyrinth's decision was enough for them even if Jareth had not announced anything.  Not that she would accept the title if he did.  She was merely finding a way to keep herself from going insane without anyone to talk to.  Soon the castle was clean as can be, and seemed to glow with a new life that Sarah could not help but enjoy as she went about the tasks she set herself every morning.  The goblin in charge of the kitchens had come to her with a list of complaints that were soon set to rights…the meals coming out were proof of that.  She hadn't known so much went into the running of a household (for all its size the castle was a home) and she silently berated herself for not thanking Karen for little things such as clean sheets and new dishes, flowers to brighten the rooms and the fresh scent of a newly scrubbed room.  She hadn't stopped taking things for granted apparently, and now that she had assumed the role of chatelaine in Jareth's castle she was coming to realize how much work was involved in running a home.

It didn't make her time any less lonely but it made the days speed by faster when she kept herself busy.  She'd found a tiny garden that she was bringing back to life day by day, spending at least an hour every morning pulling weeds and planting flowers.  It was blooming into a sanctuary, and sometimes she came out in the early evenings to sit with a cup of tea and a book to unwind at the end of a day.  She'd had a bench positioned beneath a rose trellis, and if she couldn't be found in her rooms she was sure to be found tucked into her hideaway. 

She made daily visits to the Goblin City as well, mostly with the head housekeeper to do the daily marketing, and often found herself a guest for tea at the mayor's house, or the doctor's, or whoever else happened to catch her when she was marketing.  She didn't realize that she was slowly being absorbed into the everyday life of the city and its Labyrinth, that she was becoming part of the Underground with every day that passed.  

She lay back with a sigh as she mentally counted off the things she needed to do tomorrow.  First she had to settle a dispute between two goblins over who owned a fence that ran between their properties.  Then she had to oversee the polishing of the silver in the formal dining room…last time she had let the goblins handle that chore alone she had returned to find them flinging the eating utensils at each other instead of cleaning it.  She continued counting off the list in her head, finally trailing off into sleep as exhaustion claimed her.

Jareth sat in his own rooms listening to the report brought to him by the goblin he'd set to watching over Sarah as she went about her duties throughout the day.  As he listened his mind wandered to the fact that she was fitting in quite nicely, almost as if she'd been born to the position of queen.  He scowled at the idea of that, it was foolish to think a mortal had been born and bred for the sole purpose of becoming his queen…though the ease with which she was handling the duties expected of one gave credibility to that idea.  He was running out of ways to test her.  He kept hoping she'd fail and give him an excuse to reject her without having to think up an excuse for refusing to accept her.  As it was he was having a difficult time justifying to himself why she should not reign at his side…except his repeated denials to Kyra that he felt anything for the mortal woman.

While Sarah had not seen him for a month, he had indeed seen her.  He checked on her constantly through his crystals, and would occasionally appear at her bedside while she slept.  He made up all kinds of excuses for this action, but the real truth was that he feared she would be gone one night, that she would have resolved any regrets she had thereby breaking Kyra's spell.  His greatest fear these days was that she would leave.

He found himself enjoying his castle now that she was in it.  She had done wonders with the halls, gone were the dim lighting and eerie appearance it had once had.  Everything was so polished it glowed, though he had a feeling the walls gleamed with more than just work…he could feel power emanating from them.  The Labyrinth was happy, and showed this more every day.  The only rooms that had not been touched were his …Sarah did not come here.  He knew she could find her way, and he knew she had begun to approach his door before turning away several times now.  He had deliberately decided not to seek her out…let her come to him.  He wasn't about to go chasing after her begging for her company no matter how lonely he was beginning to feel. 

The annoying thing is that he hadn't felt lonely before she came back to the castle.  His life had been exactly as he wished it, and if he had amused himself by checking on her now and again that hadn't meant that he'd missed her or anything.  He frowned at the realization that he was defending his own thoughts to himself, as Kyra wasn't here to pick at him until he was ready to explode.  His sister had been needling him mercilessly since Sarah had arrived, constantly reminding him that he had his own feelings to resolve when it came to the mortal woman she'd invited into his world.  Last time she had been there she had hinted broadly about something that he needed to do but hadn't finished telling him as he'd waved her away.    

The goblin finished his report and Jareth straightened as he realized he hadn't heard a word that had been said, but rather than ask for a repeat of the information he dismissed the goblin and turned to stare out the window.  Sarah didn't realize it but her garden was directly below his window.  He'd watched her several times when she thought she was alone, tending the flowers she'd planted or simply sitting and reading a book.  He'd been tempted to join her but had not wanted to ruin the pleasant mood she seemed to sink into when there.  He wasn't in the mood for one of their usual disagreements and it seemed better to simply sit and watch.  

The next day:

"Busy?"  

Sarah jumped as Kyra's voice rang out.  She had yet to adjust to the woman's ability to appear out of nowhere.  Especially as she always seemed to appear where Sarah least expected her.  Like now, when she was tired from a long day of work and had just settled into bed.

"I'm holding court, can't you tell?"  Sarah asked sarcastically.  She set the lamp she had been about to douse back on the bedside table.  

"I knew you'd be glad to see me."  Kyra said with a smile as she settled into a chair.  "I'm sorry I'm so late.  I got caught up with something."

Sarah pulled herself into an upright position with a sigh.  Kyra obviously wasn't going to take the hint and come back in the morning.  She couldn't complain though, she'd had no company but that of goblins for the past several days.  She tucked the blankets around her legs and leaned back against the wall, eager for a visit.

"Anything new?"  Kyra asked with interest.  She was hoping to hear that Jareth had come out of hiding and faced the fact that he loved Sarah.  He had to, or…

"I visited the Fierys today."  Sarah confided.  "They're not as scary as I remember them being. They'd never met a human before, that's why they were so curious about me last time."

"I'm pleased Jareth took you."  Kyra said, her tone casual as she met Sarah's gaze.  She could see by the expression on Sarah's face that she had made her own way to the forest of the Fiery.  She silently cursed her brother's stupidity as she changed the subject to one she hoped would cheer Sarah.

"Why are you still staying in this dreary room?"  Kyra asked.  "The Queen's chambers are much nicer than this, Sarah.  You should move in there."

"No."  Sarah said firmly.  "We've discussed this before Kyra.  I'm happy here.  I'm not moving into the Queen's chambers.  It's not my place."

"Why not?  You already rule here, Sarah.  You may as well make it official."

"It takes more than moving into a room to make a queen, Kyra."  Sarah said with a frown.  

"I imagine you already meet many of the requirements."  Kyra replied with a smile.  "Do you want to see the present I've brought you?"

Sarah's face lit up with excitement as Kyra held out her hand.  The excitement faded a touch when she saw that Kyra held a crystal in her palm.  She reached out hesitantly, almost reluctant to take it in her hand.

"Don't you trust me yet, Sarah?"  Kyra asked, her tone serious as hurt filled her face.  "I thought we'd gotten past our initial distrust of each other."

"I'm getting there, Kyra."  Sarah replied quietly.   She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the crystal orb, lifting it easily for it did not weigh much at all.  "What is it?"

"A gift."  Kyra said simply.  "I cannot reverse the wish I granted, that is outside of the rules of my power.  But I've fixed what I can."

Sarah glanced down at the ball she held in her hand quizzically as she rolled it between her palms.

"It will also grant limited requests."  Kyra continued.  "You can bring your things here.  You can't bring people, but you can perhaps cheer the décor of this room a bit."

"I'd love to have my music."  Sarah said wistfully as she set the crystal on her nightstand carefully.  

She gasped as her CD player appeared beside her upon the bed.  

"I knew you'd like it."  Kyra said with glee as she clapped her hands together.  "I won't feel so bad having to leave you for a while now."

"You're leaving?"  Sarah asked with dismay.

"I have to.  There are things I've neglected for too long.  I'm going to be occupied for at least a month of your time."  Kyra said with regret. She leaned forward and gave Sarah a hug, vowing to speak to her brother before she left.  He had let this go for far too long.  Stubborn fool.    "You can call me if you need me."

After she left Sarah picked up the crystal again, wondering what Kyra had meant when she'd said she'd fixed what she could.  She turned the crystal so it caught the light, her breath catching in her throat as she saw what was revealed inside.  It was Toby…but not as she'd last seen him.  Instead of the angry boy her wish had produced she could see the Toby that she knew, sitting in the living room with an equally normal Karen and her father.  She saw the picture of a happy normal family, and her throat ached as she held back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.  She could see no sign that she had existed for them.  The photos that were arrayed upon the mantel didn't hold her image as they had before; the ribbons she had won in school and awards for activities were replaced with items from Toby's own life.  She didn't exist to the people she was looking in on…not anymore.  She was nothing.  She clutched the orb to her chest as she scrambled out of the bed, forsaking a robe as she sought to escape the room that was closing around her like a prison.  She pushed through the door of the room and stumbled blindly down the hall, instinctively heading for the one place that had become her sanctuary in this world.  She made it to her garden without mishap before the sobs broke free, and she collapsed on her knees before the bench in misery.

Meanwhile Kyra was pacing before Jareth, her eyes shooting sparks of anger as he studiously ignored her.  She knew he was not concentrating on the document he was scribbling upon, he'd shut down the minute Sarah's name had left her lips.  She glared at him helplessly as she realized there was nothing she could do to make him see reason, he was going to have to be smacked in the face with reality before he would see that he too had his own issues to resolve in regards to Sarah.  He didn't realize that both his and Sarah's futures were wrapped together in the same spell…

"Fine."  Kyra said with a scowl as Jareth still refused to look up at her.  "I'm going.  Don't come whining to me when your plan to have Sarah come to you backfires."

"I don't whine."  Jareth said mildly as he looked up, only to find Kyra had gone.  He breathed a sigh of relief and rose to walk over to where the remains of his dinner sat on the sideboard.  He poured himself a snifter of liquor that he swirled in the glass as he walked to the balcony.  He stepped out onto the stone surface and set his glass atop the railing as he leaned forward to feel the night breeze…only to pause as the sound of Sarah's sobs reached his ears.  His gaze went straight to her garden where he could see her kneeling beside the bench, her head pillowed on her arms as she cried out her misery.

He was at her side in an instant, standing helplessly above her as he stared down at her grief-stricken form.  He was at a loss as to what he should do, never in his life had he been faced with such misery in a person.  He'd set out to cause this, and now could only think that he did not know how to make it stop.  He dropped to his knees beside her, reaching out and laying a hand on her shoulder as he leaned forward.

Sarah did not even think, could not think, she could only feel the offered comfort of a hand upon her shoulder.  As the hand became an arm that slid around her back she leaned into the support of his body, blindly seeking solace as she buried her tear streaked face in the curve of his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his waist as his other arm came around her.  The crystal orb dropped to the grass beside them, coming to rest against the stone leg of the bench with a clink that caught Jareth's attention as he rocked her sobbing form in his arms.  He ignored it for the moment as he rested his chin atop her head, breathing in the scent of her hair as he ran his hands up and down her back.  He pressed a kiss against her temple as her sobs began to break into hitching breaths, and she tried to tell him what was wrong.

"Toby…and Dad…they don't…know…me!"  She wailed, her hands digging into his back as she fought for control.  "The crystal…Kyra tried to fix…"

"Shhh…." Jareth said softly as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, pushing it back from her tear-streaked face.  "It's alright, Sarah."

"No…" Sarah denied, shaking her head and sending her hair tumbling back into her face.  "It's not…I have…nobody!"

Jareth tightened his arms around her, feeling helpless as she dissolved into sobs again.  He did not think she would be able to take much more of this grief, but he did not know how to soothe her pain.  He reached over and picked up the crystal, hoping to attain a clue as to what his sister had wrought.  He took in the scene the crystal showed immediately, and knew that while his sister's heart had been in the right place she had shown worst possible thing that Sarah could have seen…a life that did not need her in it.  He knew from watching her over the years that her greatest fear was to be unloved…unwanted.  It was why she had resisted liking Karen for so long, and part of the reason she had rejected him so long ago.  He startled himself with that thought…he had never before tried to see her point of view when it came to their past encounter…he had not expected to be confronted with this insight now.

Sarah tried to hold back the deluge that had hit but it was not happening.  Part of her was mortified beyond belief that Jareth was here to witness her breakdown, but part of her was glad that he was here to offer comfort.  It was strange that she was finding his presence comforting since he was the reason she was here to begin with, but she was not as adverse to the feel of his arms around her as she thought she would be.  She struggled to find control as he whispered her name against her hair and tightened his hold, she burrowed even closer against him as the sobs wracking her body began to lessen.

"All I wanted was a normal life."  Sarah said miserably.  Her voice was hoarse from the harsh sobs that had come from her throat.  

"I took that from you."  Jareth replied, his own voice rough with emotion as he ran his hand down her hair.  

"No, you didn't."  Sarah told him, her face still hidden against his shoulder as she gulped in air.  "  I gave some of it up when I wished Toby away.  I had visions of a great adventure.  I got more than I bargained for, but I wished for it…for you."

They sat without speaking for several moments, the only sound being Sarah's struggle to get her breathing under control.

"Kyra meant well."  She said softly, freeing one of her arms to scrub at her face with her sleeve.  She made no further move to break free of Jareth's embrace as he leaned back against the bench, taking her with him so that she lay against his chest cradled in his arms.

"She usually does."  Jareth said with a chuckle that Sarah felt vibrate down into her soul.  She had never heard him laugh before.  "Kyra is one of the most well-meaning persons I know.  It would be great if she got it right once in a while."

"She must get it right some of the time."  Sarah said soberly.  "She granted my wish, pretty much exactly the way I asked it."

"Not entirely."  Jareth corrected her.  "You wished you had never met me.  Instead, she granted that you never completed the Labyrinth.  If you'd never met me, we'd not be where we are now."

Sarah pondered that for a moment.  She hadn't realized it before but Jareth was right.  Kyra had granted the wrong wish.

"I did wish I hadn't met you."  Sarah said with a sigh.  She raised her head and looked up at him.  "I didn't realize that she'd messed it up until now."

"Would you rather she had granted the correct wish?"  Jareth asked, the coolness she knew so well returning to his voice as he stared down at her.  Sarah stiffened, bracing for their usual argument as his eyes snapped down at her.

"Sometimes."  Sarah snapped as she struggled against his grip.  He did not relax his hold and she sagged against him, too drained by her emotional outburst to put up much of a fight.  He smiled in satisfaction when she laid her head against his shoulder again.  "Maybe she does it on purpose."

"Does what on purpose?"  Jareth asked as her eyes drifted closed.  

"Messes up.  Maybe she grants the wishes she thinks will do the most good."  Sarah said with a yawn.  She'd take him to task for his attitude later.  "She interprets as she sees fit."

Jareth and Sarah sat in silence for several long moments.

"Did you mean it when you said you wished for me?"  Jareth asked hesitantly as he leaned his cheek against her hair.

Sarah murmured a reply and he glanced down to see she was curled against him cozily, her lashes lowered against her cheek in near sleep.  He sighed as he lowered his head to press a kiss against her temple, pondering how he was going to handle things now that they had shared this moment…he didn't think he'd be able to return to ignoring her again.


	4. 4

Part 9

The following morning:

Sarah woke and the first thing she noticed was the angle of the sunlight pouring through the window was different than usual. She raised herself up on her elbows and looked around in confusion at the room she was in…it was not hers. She sat up slowly while raising a hand to her aching head as she gathered the covers to her chest while her gaze took in the room. The bed took up much of the space; an old fashioned canopy draped in silver silk that screamed romance and fairy tales. The mattress was much softer than the one she had in her usual room with pillows as big as her body. The sheets she had pulled around her were satin and she rubbed the material against her face with a sigh at its decadent feel before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She winced at the feel of the cool stones against her feet as she walked across the room to the door closest to her…she opened it to find herself looking into Jareth's sitting room, the one in which he'd kissed her. She slammed the door quickly, pressing her back against it and staring at the bed with horror. She'd spent the night in his bed…a shudder wracked her body as she pictured how she'd arrived there…he must have carried her in. Her face flushed as she imagined being tucked in by the Goblin King…

There were two more doors and she chose the one on the opposite wall from the one she'd just tried and was relieved to find it opened into the corridor. She glanced down at herself and gave a frustrated sigh as she realized her nightgown was not enough to conceal her for the trip to her room. She'd been so distraught last night she had rushed from her room uncaring, but in the bright light of day her need for a robe was all too clear. She turned back to the bed and tugged free a sheet to wrap around herself before stepping out into the hallway. She prayed she would meet nobody (mainly Jareth) on her trip to her own room. She thought that prayer was answered until two steps away from her door she heard his voice in conversation with another. Her hand closed around the knob and began to turn it as he appeared from around the corner.

Jareth saw her and immediately forgot the goblin at his side as he stepped toward her. His mouth twitched when he heard her mutter 'damn' when the door to her room finally opened. She tried to hurry inside but her foot caught in the hem of the makeshift robe she wore, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward. He leapt forward, catching her by the sheet and halting her fall but not before her forward momentum pulled them both into her room. Sarah cursed to herself as she pushed her sleep tousled hair back from her face in a vain attempt to improve her appearance, then straightened her shoulders and turned to face him. Jareth realized he still held a handful of sheet and he smiled slightly as he rubbed the silk between his fingers. Sarah tried to tug the end from his hand but it entangled in his fingers and she only succeeded in pulling him toward her. She turned a charming shade of pink when Jareth raised an eyebrow while holding up the hand that held the sheet between them.

"I borrowed your sheet." Sarah muttered, unable to look him in the eye. She settled for his shoulder instead.

"It suits you." Jareth replied in a voice laced with amusement.

He opened his hand and let the sheet fall, it draped back across Sarah's shoulder as if it were meant to be there. Unable to help himself he reached up and brushed his gloved fingers against her cheek. The contact was so fleeting Sarah would have thought she had imagined it if it weren't for the jolt she'd felt at the brief touch.

"I need to get dressed." Sarah told him as she took a careful step back. The spark she'd felt at his touch had not faded and she felt the need to put distance between them.

"Yes, and I have things to see to." Jareth added as he took his own step back. He had also felt a spark that he was taking a huge step back from. He paused just before he reached the door. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine." Sarah said softly, finally raising her gaze to meet his. 

Her smile sent an arrow through his heart. He stepped through the door and was beginning to close it behind him when she took a step forward. He halted when he heard speak.

"Jareth." Sarah said, using his name instead of his title. "Thank you." 

Before he could respond she was closing the door. She leaned against it as she released the breath she had been holding. Jareth leaned against the door as well, raising his hand to lay it flat against the wood surface.

"You're welcome." 

Evening:

Sarah tucked the CD player into a corner of the garden where she'd managed to rig a little shelf that would protect it from the weather. She'd been pleased to note that not only had the radio appeared but also the batteries needed to run it, and the CDs to play upon it. She sat on the bench and closed her eyes as the sounds of her favorite classical music filled the air. It seemed as if it had been forever since she had heard music. She leaned back against the wall as it filled her ears, finally relaxing after the long day. She hadn't seen Jareth since he'd left her room that morning and she couldn't help but feel disappointed by that. She'd become accustomed to being alone but something in his behavior had seemed to thaw after last night, and she found herself wanting to see more.

When Jareth stepped though the doorway the first thing he heard was the music. The first thing he saw was the way the moonlight bathed the balcony with a warm glow. He'd often heard moonlight described as cold, but he'd always seen it as something warm and alive. Especially when its light bathed Sarah's face, making her look even lovelier than he'd ever imagined. He could only stare at her as she hummed softly to the music. She was so relaxed he did not think she would notice if he quietly stepped back…

"Don't go." Sarah said softly, her eyes opening as he turned towards the door. She'd heard him the moment he came into the balcony.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." Jareth replied. 

"You weren't." Sarah told him with a smile. "I was just relaxing. It's been a tiring day."

"I can imagine." He said with a chuckle he could not hold back. "Goblin birthday parties are a day-long event."

"Especially when there are 3 of them." She said with an answering smile. "You've been checking up on me?"

Jareth cursed himself for his foolish slip of the tongue. 

"I'd be checking up on me too." Sarah assured him when he did not reply. She'd never imagined he could be at a loss for words. "Don't worry Jareth. I'm not angry."

"You aren't." He said, his gaze intent upon her face. Her guard was down; something he'd never thought he would see when she was in his presence. He walked forward almost hesitantly; he did not wish to spoil the unexpected camaraderie that was developing between them. "Why not?"

Sarah took her time answering, because she could not think of a good way to word what she wanted to say.

"I've been in a place I never expected to be the last month." She told him. "Everyone here thinks I'm your Queen. I've had to think about much more than myself these past weeks. I've had to think about the welfare of the goblins. I realize that is what you are doing as well, watching what I do with them."

Jareth sat on the bench beside her while she spoke. 

"I'd be keeping an eye on me too, if I were in your place." Sarah finished, scooting to the side to give him more space.

"Not one month ago you considered it spying." Jareth teased, surprising himself as well as Sarah with his light tone.

"A month ago you WERE spying on me." She told him primly as she arranged her skirts about her knees.

"True." Jareth admitted softly. He did not know why, but he felt the need to confess all to her at this moment. Perhaps it was the result of a long day…perhaps it was the light of the moon that was making this moment feel special. Whatever the reason he chose not to fight it for the moment.

"So you admit it." Sarah said with amused surprise. "I was expecting a protest."

"I don't feel much like protesting at the moment, thank you." Jareth said sternly as he leaned back against the wall. "Except for your stone bench here. How do you enjoy sitting on stone?"

"It didn't seem appropriate to ask for a sofa." Sarah replied, accepting the change of subject gracefully. She did not feel like arguing either. 

"You can ask for whatever you'd like." He said with a sigh as his eyes closed. It had been a long day. 

"Really?" 

"Really." Jareth confirmed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked, trying her best to sound casual. She did not wish for an argument but she wouldn't mind knowing some things. Jareth's eyes flew open and she smirked at the barely concealed alarm in them. He had not expected her to ask for answers. 

"I did not feel you wanted my company." Jareth responded, sitting up and straightening his back as he formulated his reply.

"Liar." Sarah said with a frown. "If you had cared whether I wanted your company or not you wouldn't have come back into my life. You've been avoiding me for another reason."

"You accuse me of lying?" Jareth asked, his voice taking on a dangerous edge that Sarah was quite familiar with. "What I said is truth. It may not be the full truth, but it is truth nonetheless."

Sarah's heart flew to her throat where it pounded furiously as he pinned her with his cold gaze. She swallowed nervously as her hand came up to toy with the necklace she wore while her brain scrambled to come up with something to say.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, her voice a quiet murmur. "I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking."

Jareth's gaze narrowed in on her face as she spoke. He could see her apology was sincere, but he did not relax as he had been before. Her words still had the power to hurt him and he would not allow himself to forget that, much as he hated to admit it.

"You've always thought the worst of me." Jareth spoke, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice even though his expression remained neutral. "You never looked beyond your expectations. You still see only what you expect to see."

"I've never had reason to expect anything more than what you chose to show me." Sarah defended herself. "You confirmed every pre-conceived notion I had of this place. You gave me exactly what I imagined, then turned your anger upon me when I rejected the image you offered. What did you expect from me? I was only fifteen years old."

"You're right." Jareth agreed as he rose to his full height. "I asked too much from you, a mortal child. Forgive me if I had expectations of my own." 

He strode to the door, turning back and pinning her with his brilliant gaze.

"Good night." He said finally.

Sarah didn't realize she had been holding her breath until he was gone. She let it out with a whoosh, laying her hand over her heart as she relaxed against the wall. His impact was amazing still, perhaps even more potent now that she was an adult and could appreciate the simmering anger behind his eyes. As a child it had frightened her into belligerence…as an adult it made her curious. She rose slowly, shutting of the music almost absently before walking inside. 

She slept deeply that night, and for the first time since her return she dreamed….

…She was in the oubliette. It was dark, and she could hear no sound as she huddled on the floor in the darkness. She looked up to see dim light filtering through the hole she'd dropped through, could still hear the chatter of the helping hands that had saved her from hitting the floor harder than she had.

She had met Hoggle here, and had taken the first step toward accepting help. Up until this point she had been confident she could defeat the Labyrinth on her own, and had been almost cocky in her confidence. She'd accepted Hoggle's help, placing her trust in someone other than herself for the first time since her mother had left. It had been a wary trust, one almost broken by the words he said to Jareth, that he'd been leading her back to the beginning. But it had developed into a friendship that in the end she had relied upon, and he had come through just when she had thought all hope of reaching Toby was lost.

Why was she dreaming of this place? She sat Indian-style on the cold stone floor. She knew instinctively that Hoggle would not be stepping out of the darkness to help her this time. Her mind was trying to tell her that something about this moment in her past was important, though she did not know why. 

"You know why."

Sarah stiffened with shock as Jareth's voice slid over her like silk, causing a shiver to run up her back as she tried vainly to see him through the dark. 

"This is where you started to regret wishing Toby away." He continued. "At the beginning you were too excited by the possibility of an adventure to really consider what you'd done. Here, in the few moments you thought you were alone, you began to question your motives, and regret the actions that had brought you here."

"Are you here, or am I dreaming?" Sarah asked with confusion as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

The only answer she received was silence. She pondered the words spoken as she realized he…or his voice…had spoken the truth. This was the start of her regret in wishing Toby away. She had heard him crying, and had rushed her choice of doors. Sitting in the dark when she'd thought she was alone had made her think, and regret…

"I was a child." She told herself quietly. "Children do stupid things. Not every child wishes the goblins would take their brother, but they do stupid things. I made a mistake."

"Was it really?" Jareth's voice asked, startling her. "Was it a mistake to come here?"

"I don't know!" Sarah said with frustration. "I don't know what to think anymore!"

She flung out a hand and hit the wall, startling herself awake as she knocked over the things that were on her bedside table. She curled into a ball beneath the covers as Jareth's words rang in her head.

She had a lot to think about.

Part 10

Two days later:

Sarah raised a hand, prepared to knock on the door before her. Her fingers formed a loose fist and began to descend towards the hard surface only to pause just shy of its mark. Instead of knocking she opened her hand and laid it flat against the door as the fingers of her free had wrapped around the knob. It turned under her grasp silently as the hand braced against the door gently pushed, opening into Jareth's private rooms…revealing the study where he had kissed. Her. She saw him immediately but she did not speak, taking advantage of the moment to observe him unawares. He was dressed with his usual dramatic flair but the collar of his shirt was loosened and the jacket he had worn was flung carelessly across the back of the chair he sat upon. His chin was cupped in his hand as he scanned a document, his expression one of concentration as he read the words. Despite the seriousness of his expression she could tell that he was relaxed, perhaps because he thought he was alone and had let down his guard. The mask of cold disdain was not present and Sarah was startled to realize that Jareth had been right, she had only seen what she had chosen to see, that there was more behind the mask of what he has shown her.

She stepped forward, her steps silent as she moved further into the room. Even though her steps were quiet Jareth knew the moment she began to walk towards him…he could feel her presence as she approached. He set the document he'd been scanning down before turning in his chair to face her, his expression carefully blank as he met her gaze. Sarah froze as their gazes clashed, her heart beating wildly under the assault of his stare as her hands twisted nervously together before her. She found herself wishing she was back in the corridor outside his door with her had poised to knock…it would have been easier to turn and run back the other way, now that she was here it was too late.

"Did you need something?" Jareth asked coolly when she only continued to stand there looking helpless…beautiful, but helpless. This was the first time she had come to his quarters since her arrival and he knew she must have a good reason for it…she had done her best to avoid him since their confrontation in her balcony garden.

"Yes, I…" Sarah began only to pause when he continued to stare at her. Embarrassed color began to creep up her throat as she took a breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

There was no change to his expression; the only movement he made was to fold his arms across his chest as he kept staring at her. Sarah cursed inwardly…he wasn't going to make this easy on her was he?

"Last time we met we quarreled. It was my fault. I acted like a child, and you had every right to treat me as one. It won't happen again."

She turned to go; relieved to have finally said everything she had come here to say. She hadn't even taken a step forward when Jareth spoke in a voice laced with amusement.

"I find that hard to believe." He said, enjoying the surprised anger in her eyes as she whirled to face him. "That it won't happen again, I mean. I think we are destined to be at odds with one another."

Sarah released the breath she'd been holding. It seemed as if he was going to accept her apology. The tension she had been carrying began to ease slightly as a small smile began to form on her lips.

"I should not have reacted to your question the way I did." Jareth continued in all seriousness as he took a step closer to her. "I did say you could ask anything."

"Yes, you did." Sarah agreed. "And I took advantage of your generosity."

"So you finally admit I am generous?" 

Sarah blinked in surprise as she realized that she had, and that he was teasing her about it. She grinned up at him as she stepped forward, slipping her arm through his companionably as she tugged him toward the door.

"Why don't we discuss it while I show you the gardens behind the palace?" She said, laughing when he came to an abrupt halt.

"I've seen those gardens." Jareth told her. "They're not spectacular, trust me."  
"You haven't seen them since I've gotten my hands on them." Sarah replied as they exited the room. "I think you'll be surprised."

Days pass……

Sarah sat in her room with the crystal Kyra had given her held loosely in her hand as she debated the wisdom of looking into it. She had not been prepared last time and had reacted harshly. She did not think she would react so horribly this time. Especially when she had been having the time of her life these past days. She stared off into space as she remembered dragging Jareth into the gardens, and the look on his face when he saw the splendor that finally flourished there. She'd taken him over every step she had taken to bring it back to life, and had found that he could actually be pleasant company when he wasn't hiding behind his mask of cool indifference. 

They'd dined together for the first time that evening. Much to her surprise she had found herself hanging on his every word. She told herself later that it was because she had been so long without real conversation, but her heart knew it was because she had been snared by his charm. While neither one had completely relaxed their guard it was the first time she had felt comfortable in his presence, and the first time he had not put on an act in hers.

Now she sat alone, and she was afraid to look into the crystal. She knew it would not harm her, not physically at least. She wanted to see Toby, to reassure herself that he was all right. She raised it to eye level, but suddenly gave a frustrated sigh and lowered it; unable to face whatever it might show her. She stood and shrugged into a robe, pushing her feet into slippers as she belted the garment about her waist. She picked up the globe and exited her room, closing the door behind her quietly before making her way through the halls. She followed the winding corridors until she was once again outside Jareth's door. This time there was no hesitation when she raised her hand to knock, and she wrapped her arms about herself as she waited for a reply.

The door opened and Jareth stood in the opening, surprise and then concern crossing his face when he saw Sarah standing in the corridor. He could see she was pale, and that her face was drawn with worry as she raised her gaze to his. He could see a plea for help in her eyes and he reached out a hand, his heart beginning to stutter when she placed her hand into his without question. He drew her into the room, closing the door with his free hand before turning to slide that same arm about her shoulder. She leaned into the offered comfort, her head finding a resting place in the curve of his shoulder as if it were made for her. Jareth closed his eyes as he rested his chin atop her head, wondering what had upset her so that she was seeking him out for comfort.

"What happened?" Jareth asked softly. He almost didn't care what had brought her to him. Having her in his arms was more than he had ever hoped for; he almost didn't care what had driven her there…almost. The past few days had shown him more than the girl that had rejected him 10 years before; he was beginning to see the woman she had become. His sister had been right, Sarah had become a mature caring woman, one that did not deserve the scorn he had been heaping upon her.

"I want to see Toby." Sarah said miserably, bringing the hand that held the crystal up between them. "But I'm afraid to look."

Jareth freed his hand from hers and wrapped it around the hand that held the crystal, his fingers warm as they slid over hers. Sarah gasped as the crystal glowed brightly beneath their fingers, shining as brightly as a light bulb as Jareth turned their hands so that they could see unrestricted into it. The light changed from bright white to soft blue as a scene began to play out before them.

"We'll look together then." Jareth told her, tightening his arm about her shoulders as their heads bent over the globe.

Toby sat upon the bed that used to be Sarah's, his toys spread about him in disarray as he concentrated fiercely upon a book that he held in his lap. Closer inspection revealed that he was looking at a photograph album, one that Sarah recognized as being hers…it held all the memories of her life, and the ones that she held most dear. She puzzled over the fact that Toby possessed it, as the last time she had looked there had been no record of her existence, she wasn't even a memory that they held. Her arm slid around Jareth's waist of its own accord as she watched Toby pull a photo free of its plastic covering, holding it aloft so he could see it better in the light.

It was a photo of Sarah, taken at her graduation from university. She wore the traditional black robes, and was surrounded by family on one side, and friends on the other. She held Toby in one arm and her diploma in the other, held aloft in triumph as she grinned at the camera. Toby sighed and slid it back into its holder before closing the book and laying it across his lap, propping his elbows upon it as he rested his chin in his hands.

"I told you not to wish it away, Sarah." He said with a shake of his head.

Sarah's eyes widened with amazement as the scene faded

"He remembers me." She said with awe, her gaze still fixed on the now blank crystal. "I don't understand."

"You and Toby share a bond that magic cannot break." Jareth told her, closing her hand around the crystal and pulling his away. "Your things are gone…but he has kept your memory. You mean that much to him."

"I never realized." Sarah whispered. "I never knew I meant that much to anybody."

"You mean that much to me." Jareth said unthinkingly as he brought up his free hand to brush her wildly flowing hair back from her face.

He cursed himself the moment her gaze flew up to meet his, and he wished he could take back the words as she continued to stare at him mutely. He was beginning to think he had driven her away completely when she pulled her arm from about his waist…only to bring up her hand to lay against his cheek, her eyes bright as she raised herself up on her toes to press a kiss against his cheek. 

"I'm glad." Sarah said against his skin before taking a step back, hugging the crystal to her as she turned to the door. Jareth could only stare after her as she opened the door, looking back at him over her shoulder as she paused. "Thank you for looking with me, Jareth."

The door closed behind her softly but Jareth did not move but to bring his hand up to his face, his fingers brushing over the spot she had kissed in wonder as he pondered what had just happened. She had not rejected his declaration of devotion, had even seemed to welcome it. Something had changed, and he could not believe his good fortune.

He slept well that night…

…Sarah did not.

She dreamed of the Bog. She dreamed that she was dangling from the branch above its surface, her feet mere inches from the water. She was wearing the ball gown, and one of the slippers she wore fell from her foot and into the murky water with a plop as she struggled to maintain her hold on the branch. Ludo was not here to call the rocks, and she knew she would not be able to hold on for much longer.

"Jareth?" She called, hoping his voice would answer as it had in the oubliette. "I know I regretted being here at this point. I know I wanted to give up, and hated myself for it. I wanted to take the easy way out. If it hadn't been for Ludo I might have."

The branch she was holding cracked, and she plummeted down. As the murky water closed over her head she opened her eyes…only to find herself in the ballroom. She looked down at herself, relieved to find she was not covered in the slimy ooze that made up the bog. She was also wearing the clothes she had worn when she had first entered the Labyrinth. She looked up and saw Jareth but he did not seem to notice her, he had eyes for another…she turned and saw herself, dressed in her ball gown and looking like a thoroughly confused girl. She watched as he took her other self into his arms, sweeping her into the dance she remembered so well as his voice filled her heart with his song. From where she stood she saw something she hadn't seen 10 years before, something that made her eyes widen in shock today.

"He loves me." Sarah said quietly.

"Yes, he does." Kyra agreed, her voice soft in Sarah's ear as she stepped up beside her. "He always has."

"He turned the world upside down for me." 

"Indeed he did. He could have made you lose. Instead…"

"He let me win."

"And he lost power as a result." Kyra informed her. "He'd be very angry if he knew I told you. Letting you win cost him."

"I never knew!"

"He wouldn't have admitted to such weakness." Kyra said. "Even if you were his weakness. My brother has always had more than his fair share of pride."

"So have I." Sarah admitted. "I've spent the past 10 years viewing myself as the heroine of the piece, and cast Jareth as a handy villain. I've been too blind to realize that I was as much to blame as he for my suffering…I've been selfish."

"And there is the root of your problem." Kyra said sternly. "That is one regret you have had to resolve. You're halfway home, Sarah."

"But…"

Sarah woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in the early morning light as she clutched the blankets to her chest.

"…I don't want to go home."


	5. 5

I still own nothing…

Kyra paced in her throne room, her brow furrowed with worry as she wondered just what she was going to do to speed things along with her brother and Sarah.  She knew that her brother had forgotten a key point to the wishes that Kyra granted, a point that she was beginning to worry was approaching quicker than she had wanted.  That point was time.  Time placed its limitations on the wish, and time demanded penance if the wish-maker did not resolve the regrets that had made them make the wish to begin with.  Time did not stand still…it could only be delayed.  And Kyra had delayed it as long as she could.

Sarah had been in the Underground for a full month now.  The moon would be rising the following week and Kyra did not think she could hold back the demands of time any more than that.  Sarah had to resolve her regrets, or the world she had created Aboveground with her wish would become permanent.  She had hoped that the dreams she'd been sending Sarah would speed things along, but it hadn't been until the dream last night that Sarah had finally shown signs of coming to grips with the emotions she still felt from her experience 10 years before.  Kyra was becoming concerned that Sarah's family would be trapped forever in the wrong choice she had made, and would come to hate Jareth as a result.  The fix that Kyra had managed was temporary; soon Toby would return to the angry young man he had become without Sarah in his life, and his family along with him.

She stopped pacing and strode determinedly out of the room, calling for her carriage to be readied…she was going to visit her brother's kingdom, and see what she could do to hurry things along.

Sarah stood at the head of the stairs at the entrance to the castle, her eyes fixed on the carriage that was making its way up the road.  Kyra was coming, and she was excited to see her friend again, even though it meant she would no longer have Jareth to herself.  Her smile widened as she remembered Jareth's muttered reaction to the news that his sister was coming for a visit.  He had said his sister was only coming to meddle, and there was no reason to be excited by her arrival.  He'd looked up then and Sarah had caught the teasing glint in his eye that had made her laugh before she'd headed for the entrance to greet her friend.  She walked down the steps as Kyra stepped from the carriage, running the last few steps and flinging her arms about her friend in greeting.  

Kyra was pleased and surprised by the effusiveness of Sarah's greeting.  She frowned as she pictured Jareth ignoring the girl for the past weeks that Kyra had been absent, thus the reason for the unrestrained joy in her greeting.  She returned the hug, her gaze going up to the balcony Jareth stood upon. He saluted her mockingly before turning to enter his rooms, a move that made Kyra narrow her eyes in annoyance as Sarah released her from her embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here!"  Sarah said excitedly as she tucked her arm into Kyra's and began to lead her indoors.  "Jareth said you were only going to make a nuisance of yourself, but don't worry, I told him to be on his best behavior with his favorite sister—"

"His only sister."  Kyra said mildly, sighing in relief at the fact that Jareth and Sarah were at least speaking.

"True."  Sarah said with a grin.  "A little flattery never hurts.  In fact, I told Jareth that if he promised to behave I'd—"

"The two of you are speaking now?"  Kyra asked, pausing just before the doorway.

"Well, yes."  Sarah answered.  "I forgot you've been away for quite some time."

"Two weeks." 

"Was that all?"  Sarah asked with surprise as she counted off the days in her head.  "You're right.  I'm sorry.  It's not that I haven't missed you, I've just been busy with—"

"My brother?"  Kyra teased, pleased when Sarah flushed red to the roots of her hair.  

"Are you going to let me finish a sentence?"  Sarah demanded, embarrassed as Kyra grinned at her.  
"I just did."  Kyra pointed out with a laugh.  "Tell me, Sarah, where is my brother?"

"Oh, he said you'd find him eventually."  Sarah said casually, her gaze narrowing as Kyra continued to grin.  "He said since you were just here to meddle he may as well make you work for it.  He said you could find him."

For once Kyra could not think of a comeback as Sarah smiled at her smugly.  She shrugged out of her cloak and handed it to a waiting goblin, surprised to note the politeness with which she was greeted.  She also noticed the uniforms the goblins wore, and the downright orderliness of the activities of the others that moved through the corridors as they made their way to the dining hall.

"You've made this castle a home."  Kyra said with approval as they were seated at the breakfast table.  "I'm impressed.  To think that one month ago you deplored the way Jareth kept this castle—"

"Jareth is very busy."  It was Sarah's turn to interrupt as she rushed to defend Jareth.  "There is a lot more to running this kingdom than I realized.  He does much more than sit and wait for some idiot girl to wish away a sibling.  I've revised my opinion of what he does since I first arrived."

"You were the only idiot girl who ever had that particular wish granted."  Kyra said without thinking, pleased that Sarah's opinion of her brother had risen in the past week.  Perhaps she needn't have come after all.   Things were much further along than she had expected.  Curse her brother for being so closemouthed.

"What do you mean?"  Sarah asked slowly, setting down her fork without taking a bite of the ham she'd speared.  "I was the only girl?"

"Why, yes."  Kyra said boldly.  She'd stuck her foot in it; she may as well plod on until she was through.  "Don't you remember the line from the book?  How did it go…"What no one had known was that he had given the girl special powers."  Or something like that.  You'd know better than I."

"So he doesn't offer every girl the chance to stay."  Sarah said quietly, her gaze focused on Kyra's as a smile began to form on her lips.  "I was the first."

"And only."  Kyra confirmed.  "Don't tell him I told you though.  If he knew I ruined his image…."

"But you haven't."  Sarah said with a shake of her head, the tendrils falling from the hair piled artfully atop her head brushing her cheek with the motion.  "Did I tell you how happy I am to see you?"

"Yes."  Kyra said with an inward smile as she realized this could only help her plot.  Sarah would look at Jareth much differently now, even more than she had begun to do already.  "But I don't mind hearing it again."

Jareth heard their laughter as he walked into the room.  His gaze went straight to Sarah, reassuring himself of her presence before turning to his sister.  He bent to press a kiss to her cheek in greeting before walking to his own chair, missing the disappointed expression that crossed Sarah's face when he did not greet her in the same manner.  She returned his smile though, and only Kyra could see that Sarah yearned for something more from Jareth…she wondered if Sarah even knew.

"What made you decide to grace us with your presence so suddenly Kyra?"  Jareth asked with curiosity as he buttered a roll.  "When I got your message this morning it sounded as if something urgent drew you here."

"Did I sound urgent?"  Kyra asked with a casualness that was obviously faked.  "You misinterpreted my brother.  I merely came for a visit."

She'd decided at the last moment to alter her course of action. Things were so obviously moving forward between her brother and Sarah, something she hadn't known since she'd promised to read neither of their minds.  She didn't know if her interference was going to be needed.  Perhaps she would merely remain as an observer, as long as she stayed out of the way of course.  She did not need to be a distraction for either one of them.  Their full attention should be on each other.  Unless she decided they were moving too slowly.

"I merely thought I'd visit with my brother and his Queen."  Kyra said innocently, her full attention focused on her plate as her words made Sarah blink in astonishment.

"But I'm not—"

"You have been."  Jareth said quietly, his tone brooking no argument.  "For the past month you have been Queen.  If I can no longer deny it, then neither can you."

Sarah bent her head over her plate, clearly uncomfortable with the topic while Jareth shot a look at Kyra.  He knew her comment for what it was, she was definitely meddling.  He would need to have a word with his sister before she destroyed the fragile peace that he and Sarah had built between them.  His gaze drifted to Sarah and he frowned when he saw her pushing the food around on her plate without taking a bite.  He hated it when she was upset, a funny thing since not long ago he had reveled in seeing her in emotional turmoil.  The past weeks had done a lot to change the way he looked at her though, and now he was not entirely sure what he wanted.

Sarah set down her fork and smiled at the attendant that rushed to remove her plate.  When she looked up to find Jareth's gaze focused on her she looked away, still disturbed by his statement.  If he had accepted her as his Queen then there was only one thing standing in the way of making it official.  Herself

Later that day…

"I don't see what your concern is, Kyra."  Jareth said as he leaned back in his seat, watching his sister pace a worried rut into the carpet before him.  "If the spell becomes permanent my problem is solved.  Her world won't have a place for her, and she'll remain with me."

"You don't understand Jareth."  Kyra said with an impatient sigh.  "If her decision is made by default it really isn't a decision at all.  If her family is destroyed due to a wish she made she'll hate herself for it, and come to hate you as well.  Is that what you want?"

Jareth scowled at her as he turned to pour a shot of liquor into a glass.  He tossed it back quickly, hoping the act would bring order to his thoughts…it didn't.  He stood slowly, walking to the balcony to look down upon Sarah's garden, his expression remote as he saw she was not there.

"If you had asked me that question one month ago I would have said yes."  He said softly as Kyra joined him.  "I would have had her here no matter how she felt about me."

"And now?"

"She is a good Queen.  She is loved by all the city."

"Is she also loved by her King?"  Kyra asked, laying her hand upon his arm.

"If she would have me she would never go without."  Jareth said simply.  "I could make her happy.  She won't need anyone else."

"You can't believe that.  She is who she is because of her family.  Without them the woman you love becomes an empty shell."

"Are you saying I should bring them all here?"

"Not necessarily."  Kyra told him.  "She doesn't need them nearby to feel their support.  She needs to know they are happy and well.  She needs to know they are safe.  She can live as far away as she likes so long as she knows that.  She could not live happy knowing they suffered in order for her to have that happiness."

Jareth turned his back on her to lean his hands on the balcony rail, resting his weight upon it as he gazed out over the city.

"Part of me knows you are right."  Jareth said with a sigh.  "But the point is rather moot don't you think?  Sarah cannot be forced to resolve anything.  Only she can do that.  In her own time."

"I know."  Kyra agreed.  "I will do what I can to hold back time.  I'll send her another dream tonight."

"You're sending her dreams?"  Jareth asked with one eyebrow raised as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"I'm doing my best to help her resolve her regrets."  Kyra replied in defense.  "I'm not feeding her anything that isn't already in her mind.  I'm just steering her onto the right path."

"You can call it whatever you like, sister."  Jareth said with a grin.  "But we both know what you're doing."

"What is that?"  Kyra demanded as he continued to grin at her.

"Meddling."

That night…

Sarah tossed and turned in the bed, the covers twisting about her as her lids fluttered in sleep.  Her lips moved as if she were speaking, and if one were to lean closer one would be able to hear one word…

"Toby!"  Sarah cried in her dream.

The baby looked at her from across the room where he sat perched on the edge of a precarious ledge.  She could find no way to him; she had indeed been trying for quite some time, dodging Jareth at the same time.  She looked out over the edge, took a breath, and jumped, hoping to reach Toby before he fell….

…She fell instead, drifting down like a feather as the walls began to crumble around her.  She finally landed on her own two feet so gently she wondered at the care of it.  She was amazed Jareth had spared her a bone-crushing fall.  Perhaps he had a sense of fair play after all.

She raised her gaze as he stepped into the room, her breath catching in her throat as his pale beauty.  When she had seen him like this at the age of sixteen she had wanted nothing more than to bow before him and present her surrender.  The only thing that had stopped her was Toby; she had to get him home.  A sharp flare of anger burned at the thought that once again the baby's wants and needs came before her own…she stamped down that anger with a healthy dose of guilt as Jareth stepped toward her.

"Give me the child."  She said, meeting his gaze boldly.

"Sarah."  Jareth said with a shake of his head.  "You know that is not what you really want."

"Yes it is."  Sarah said fiercely.  "I have to want it.  I have to save Toby!"

"You'd give up your dreams for a baby?"  Jareth asked with derision as a crystal formed in his hand.    
"In a heartbeat."

"You didn't feel that way when you wished him away."  Jareth reminded her.  "What changed your mind?"

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered."  Sarah began, taking a step forward that drove Jareth back.  "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen."

"You gave him to me." 

His words caused a shaft of pain to pierce her heart.

"I know."  Sarah said softly.  "I was wrong.  My wish was wrong."

"Along with every decision you've made since you started your journey."  Jareth pressed his advantage, holding the crystal aloft.  "Look what I'm offering you Sarah…your dreams."

"I wanted to take them."  Sarah admitted.  "I wanted everything you offered.  I almost gave in."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I had to think of Toby first."

"Something you learned to do on your journey through my Labyrinth."  Jareth pointed out.

"Yes."  Sarah said eagerly.  "Which I can now appreciate.  The journey made me stronger.  I cannot regret that."

Sarah gasped as the scenery abruptly changed.  Everything was black, like a clean slate.  She stood surrounded by nothing.  She spun in a circle, looking for something, anything.  She completed the turn to find Kyra standing at the starting point, her delighted grin telling Sarah that something good was about to happen.

"Congratulations, Sarah."  Kyra said, coming forward to clasp Sarah's hands in hers.  "You've done it."

"Done what?"  Sarah asked blankly, realization dawning the moment the words left her lips.  "I've done it?"

"You have.  When you wake from this dream you will be home, and your life will be as you knew it."

Sarah threw her arms around Kyra in a hug, and then drew back with a frown.

"When I wake up…. you mean I won't see Jareth before I leave."

"Normally yes."  Kyra said, looking down at her shoes with interest.  "But I'm afraid I've done something Jareth is going to hate me for."

"Kyra—"

"When I granted your wish it wasn't to punish you, but to bring you closer to him.  Do you know that the two of you made the nearly the same wish at the exact same time? For one moment your minds and hearts were one.  So both your wishes were granted."

Sarah could only stare at Kyra as the implications filled her head.

"I've resolved my regrets…"

"Jareth has to resolve his."  Kyra finished with a nod.  "He isn't going to be happy with me when he figures it out."

"I would imagine not."  Sarah said with a frown.  "What is going to happen?"

"I'm sending you home."

"I'll want to come back."

"I realize that."  Kyra smiled.  "But I'm afraid it won't be possible.  Not until Jareth comes to his senses.  He has to realize that your rejection of him 10 years ago was a necessary thing.  He needs to resolve his own regrets."

"Jareth has regrets?"

"At the time he made his wish he regretted that he had granted the wish you made that sent Toby to him."

"You're right Kyra."  Sarah said with a sigh.  "Jareth is going to hate you for this."

"He'll get over it."  Kyra said, even though she sounded uncertain she grinned.  "He's forgiven me before."

Sarah closed her eyes as she lowered her face to her hands…she didn't know whether to laugh or to cry…when she uncovered her face she was laying in the bed in her parents' home.  She sat up abruptly, he gaze going to the clock that told the date and time…it was the same morning when she'd woken up and found her world turned upside down…she got out of bed and hurried to the door to seek her family out, to reassure herself they were ok.

She found them in the kitchen.  Karen wore her pretty silk robe, her face and hair made up for the day.  Her dad sat with his usual paper and cup of coffee.  Toby sat in front of a stack of pancakes, staring down at them forlornly.  Sarah stepped into the room and Karen smiled at her, indicating with a wave of her hand that Sarah should sit…Toby looked up, his face lighting up when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"You're back!"

He rushed into her arms and Sarah wrapped them around him, inhaling his little boy scent as she pressed her cheek into his hair.

"Toby's been trying to convince us you've been gone."  Karen said with a sigh as Sarah straightened, Toby's arms wrapped around her waist.

"I have been."

Karen looked at her blankly as her father lowered his paper.  Sarah stepped away as Toby released his hold, taking the seat across from her father as she looked at them with a wry smile.

"Let me tell you a story…" She began, resting her elbows on the table as Toby took a position at her side.

Underground:

"You've what?"  Jareth asked, his voice frigid as he pinned his sister with an icy glare.  "You're telling me you sent Sarah home, and that you've trapped me in one of your spells?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'trapped'."  Kyra protested, wincing when he cut her off with cool disdain.

"I didn't speak my wish out loud."  Jareth informed her, straightening the cuffs at his wrists as he peered around his throne room with distaste.  

Everything had gone back to the way it had been before Sarah had arrived.  He hadn't realized what he'd been missing until it was gone.  The worst part was that he was not the only one to notice things had reverted back to their original disarray, so had the goblins in the city.  A crowd had gathered and he could hear the rumblings of protest as they realized the Queen had departed.  He was going to have a riot on his hands very shortly…hopefully not before he could strangle his sister.

"When two people wish for something at the same time words are not needed.  The power of the shared thought is enough."  Kyra explained.  She wished he would yell.  She would feel better if he yelled at her.

"You tricked me."

"I did."  Kyra confessed.  "I'm sorry, but it had to be done.  You'd let the situation go on long enough."

"Things have changed since then."

"Have they really, Jareth?  You've always known you loved her.  But you still regret the 10 years you suffered because you granted her wish.  That is what you need to come to grips with.  Until you do, she cannot come back here."

Jareth strode from the room, leaving Kyra standing alone.  The sparkle in her eyes did not diminish at his departure as she took it as a sign that he needed time to think.

She could let him do that, for now.  

But if he took too long she'd have to do something to hurry things along…

Aboveground, days pass…

Sarah sat on a small sofa in the bookstore with a teacup balanced on her knee and a frown on her face as she stared sightlessly out the window.  She did not hear Hoggle close up the shop as the day drew to a close, nor did she turn when he settled in a chair across from her.  He took the moment to observe her and he did not like what he saw…she was pale, with circles beneath her eyes.  He could see she was not sleeping, and he had seen her attention was not on the things she used to hold dear.  Her thoughts were where her dreams had always lain…Underground, in the Labyrinth.  She would never be truly happy in this world ever again.  He sighed at this realization; he was going to miss her when she left.  Sarah's attention was drawn by the sigh and she set the tea down with unsteady hands as she looked across at Hoggle.  She was startled to realize that the shop was closed, and that she had missed the passage of time.  She could not stop thinking of Jareth, and of what he must be feeling with her gone.

"He's probably relieved."  Sarah said abruptly, rising to pace as restless energy filled her.

"Impossible."  Hoggle said lightly, knowing what she meant immediately.  "It's more likely he's angry that he can't just bring you back.  I wouldn't fancy being in Kyra's shoes right now."

"He knows you're here."  Sarah said, stopping beside the window to gaze out at the setting sun.  "But I don't think you need to worry about him anymore.  His anger at you seems to have passed."

"That's a relief, I'll tell you."  

"I don't think he would have ever really hurt you."  Sarah said softly, wrapping her arms about herself.  "I think that was another image he presented, to make me fear him more."

"You don't fear him anymore, do you?"

"No."  Sarah replied.  "I love him.  If I could go back right now I would."

"Kyra has more sneakiness in her than I gave her credit for."  Hoggle said with admiration.  "Imagine her sticking Jareth with the same spell he stuck you with.  If this doesn't make him see sense, nothing will."

"What sense would that be?"  Sarah asked with interest.

"The same sense you needed knocked into ya."  Hoggle told her with a laugh.  "That life is too short for regrets.  You have to take what you're given and make the best of the choices you make."

"You're right, Hoggle."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for years."

"Don't rub it in."  Sarah warned, grinning despite the sternness of her tone.

She got in her car and drove to her father and Karen's house.  She had been making the drive back after work despite the length of time it took.  She felt the need to be in her old room in case Jareth came for her.  While she imagined he could find her wherever he chose, she felt somehow that she should be waiting in the home where they had first met.  

Karen and her father had taken the story she'd told them remarkably well.  Their expressions of disbelief had given way to ones of absorbed interest as the tale had gone on, especially when Toby backed her up with tidbits of his own.  She hadn't realized how much of the Labyrinth he'd remembered until that night, and she was relieved to know he held no grudge for the wish she'd made so long ago.  Karen and her father had not been thrilled by the idea of the danger they had been in, but had accepted the story for the truth Toby and Sarah told them it was.  They'd also taken the news that she planned to return to the Underground as soon as possible better than she could have hoped.  Karen's eyes had even lit up at the idea of Sarah as Queen, though her father had been understandably curious about the man that had staked a claim upon his daughter so long ago.  Sarah hadn't bothered to mention her one worry…that Jareth would resolve his regret and realize he did not need her after all…

She pulled into the driveway and shut the car off but did not immediately get out.  She leaned forward and laid her head against the steering wheel with a sigh, closing her eyes and taking a moment to gather her thoughts before going in to where her family surely awaited.  She was grateful they'd accepted everything she'd told them as truth but she was growing weary of their constant questions about the Underground, and about Jareth and when he might be coming for her.  She supposed in their place she would be equally as curious and she reminded herself to be patient, as they had been with her growing up.  She raised her head and opened her eyes, turning to reach for her purse, smiling absently as Kyra handed it to her.  It took a moment for the woman's presence to register as real as Sarah sat gaping, her mouth closing with a snap when Kyra chucked her under the chin.

"Hi Sarah."  Kyra said. Her usual cheer was dampened by the sadness in her eyes.

"Kyra."  Sarah said, reaching out to clasp her friend's hand in hers.  "What's wrong?"

"Jareth is being stubborn, that's what."  Kyra said with a scowl, something Sarah had never seen on her face.  She didn't know what was more alarming, the scowl or the sad note to Kyra's voice.

"Is he very angry with you?"  Sarah asked sympathetically.

"He thanked me."

"He what?"

"He thanked me.  He said I saved him from making the biggest mistake of his life."

Sarah felt those words like a punch to the stomach.  All energy drained from her body and she slumped in her seat as the impact of the words stole the breath from her.  She felt sick as she interpreted Kyra's words to mean he did not want her.

"Don't look like that Sarah."  Kyra said hastily, squeezing her hand reassuringly as she rushed to explain.  "He didn't mean what you're thinking.  He meant that you were saved from having to remain by his side.  He thinks you're better off without him, that he's brought you nothing but misery every time he's been in your life."

Sarah's eyes closed with relief.  If he hadn't wanted her by his side life would have lost it joy.  Knowing he wanted her by his side but was too stubborn to keep her there…well that she could fix.  Hopefully.

"You were sending me those dreams."  Sarah said slowly, raising her gaze to meet Kyra's.

"Yes."  Kyra confirmed.  "I was trying to help you resolve your regrets."

"Can you send Jareth dreams?"

"I can, though I don't know how much good it will do."  
"Can I enter his dream, like you did mine?"  Sarah asked with eagerness.

"You need power to do that, Sarah."  Kyra said doubtfully, pausing when Sarah produced a crystal out of thin air and tossed it into Kyra's lap.  "How did you do that?"

"You said when Jareth let me win he lost power."  Sarah said simply.  "The Labyrinth gave it to me.  Since I've returned this time I've been able to do more than cast simple spells.  So again, can I enter his dream?"

"Of course you can, if the Labyrinth has given you power."  Kyra answered, excitement beginning to gleam in her eyes.  "We'll need to plan."

"I have the perfect idea."  Sarah began as she leaned toward her.

The two women began to plan…

Jareth paced his room like a caged animal pausing only to kick an offending chair as he passed, sending it flying into a wall with a resounding crash that made him feel marginally better.  He threw himself down in his chair and picked up the papers strewn about his desk.  He'd tried to concentrate on them once already and had wound up tossing them down in frustration instead.  Nothing had been good this past week, not since Sarah had left.  She had renewed his interest in life while she'd been in his castle, something he hadn't realized until she was gone.  Without her here it was glaringly apparent that life was dismal without her.  He set the papers down again with a sigh…he wasn't going to get anything accomplished tonight; he may as well call it a day.  He walked into his bedroom, slamming the door with a satisfying thud behind him.  He lay down and buried his head under a pillow in the hopes of shutting out the thoughts crowding his brain.  After laying in the dark for a few moments he sat up with a sigh, pushing his hair back out of his face before burying his face in his hands…sleep was not going to come easily tonight.  Before he could decide whether to lie down or get out of bed he heard a voice he'd been longing to hear for days.

"Having trouble sleeping?"  Sarah asked with amusement as she sat on the side of the bed.

Jareth felt the mattress shift under her weight as she sat and he raised his head to look at her.  The darkness had been replaced by the light of candles that cast a golden glow through the room, making Sarah appear even more lovely than usual.  He opened his mouth to speak but Sarah laid her fingers across his lips to silence him.  His eyes drifted closed again as she ran those fingers over his features, finally cradling his face in her hands as she leaned forward to press a kiss against his cheek.

"I'm dreaming."  Jareth said quietly, opening his eyes as she moved back into her sitting position on the bed.

"Yes."  

"I'm going to kill my sister."

"She thought you'd say that."  Sarah said with a grin as a laugh escaped her lips.  "I promised to tell you this was my idea."

"It may have been your idea but she's behind the working of it."

"Who's taking things for granted now?"  Sarah said with a smirk that had Jareth narrowing his eyes.  "I came here on my own, under my own power."

She reached out and laid her hand flat against his so they touched palm to palm. The moment contact was made Jareth could feel the jolt of pure power flow from her hand into his.  

"You said we were connected."  Sarah reminded him as she laced her fingers through his, maintaining the connection as a crystal formed between their hands.  "Have you ever wondered why?"

"The Labyrinth." 

"Yes."  Sarah confirmed.  "For some reason it wants us to rule together.  Something I wasn't ready to do 10 years ago."

The crystal they held flashed a brilliant light then disappeared, leaving only their hands clasped together.  Jareth tightened his hold as Sarah's form shimmered slightly.  

"I'm new at this."  Sarah said with a smile as her appearance returned to normal.  "You'll have to teach me what I can do."

"I can't teach you anything."  Jareth said stubbornly as he tugged his hand free abruptly.  "You're back where you belong."

"You told me I belonged here."  Sarah reminded him.

"I was wrong."  Jareth said, scowling when Sarah's lips quivered with amusement.  "I never should have brought you here."

"Bull."  Sarah said bluntly, folding her arms across her chest in a move he knew well.  She was ready to argue.  "Kyra told me you regret granting my wish.  Do you wish you hadn't met me?"

"No—"

"Do you regret the time we spent apart?"

"Yes."  Jareth said through gritted teeth as he rose gracefully from the bed, pacing the room like a caged tiger.  

"It was necessary, Jareth.  I wasn't ready for you then.  I was a child."

"And you think you're ready for me now?"  He asked, pausing in his pacing to pin her with a stare.  He began to walk toward her, the expression on his face dangerous as he came to a stop directly before her.  His hand came up to capture her chin as his gaze burned down into hers.

"Try me."  She invited with a smile, meeting his gaze with an amusement that made his blood boil.  This was not the Sarah he'd come to know in the past weeks.  This was a Sarah he didn't have to be careful with.  He deliberately lowered his gaze to her mouth, allowing it to linger there before raising it back to meet hers.  She did not flinch from the intent she saw in his gaze as he brushed his thumb across her lips in a deliberate caress.

"You tempt me."  Jareth admitted, his voice low.

"I hope so."  Sarah said as his head lowered towards her own.

As his lips brushed hers he woke…alone.

Aboveground in her own room Sarah sighed in frustration before turning to Kyra with a smile.  Things were going as planned, though she did need to learn to control her power better…she had not meant to leave him when she did.  She brought a hand up to her lips, they still tingled from the brief contact and she shivered as she remembered the effect his first kiss had had upon her.   

She couldn't wait until she was in his arms again for real.


	6. 6

Part 14

Jareth looked toward his bedroom door with a sigh.  He was tired, but he knew Sarah and Kyra were probably waiting for him to fall asleep so they could continue to work on him.  He was still annoyed with his sister for turning his own plot against him, and for encouraging Sarah's attempts to influence his dreams.  He wasn't angry with either of them…the truth was he didn't have it in him to be truly angry with his sister, and any animosity he'd felt towards Sarah had disappeared during  the time they'd spent together the past month.  He'd come to realize that Sarah had not rejected him 10 years ago because she did not want him, but because she had put Toby's needs before her own.  

So why hadn't he been able to resolve his regrets?  He'd wished he'd never granted Sarah's wish because he'd thought that would make his pain over her rejection pass.  Knowing why she had rejected him had eased his pain somewhat, but then he had decided she was better off without him…even though his heart told him otherwise his head stubbornly refused to come to the same realization.  He wasn't worried though.  Sarah had resolved her regrets within the month allotted; he had plenty of time since Kyra had just told him about his wish 1 week before.  He still had three weeks before his time ran out.

"That's not exactly correct."

Jareth groaned as his sister's voice filled his ears.  He remained where he stood on the balcony, his gaze fixed on what used to be Sarah's garden below, even though it had gone back to is old sorry state with her departure he still liked to picture her there.  He did not look at his sister as she stepped up beside him; he knew she probably had not come with good news.

"I told you not to read my thoughts."  Jareth said mildly.

"I may have made a mistake."  Kyra said, her voice low as she too looked down at the ruined garden.

"You're telling me."  Jareth said with a sigh.  

"No, you don't understand."  Kyra said carefully.  "You don't have a month from a week ago, Jareth.  You have a month from the day you made the wish."

Kyra held her breath as she waited for his reply, releasing it in a rush when he turned his mismatched gaze upon her.  Her mouth went dry at the flatness she saw there, it was as if someone had stamped the life out of her brother.  She reached out to lay her hand on his arm only to draw it back when he took a deliberate step back away from her.

"That would have been yesterday."

"Yes."  Kyra said in a voice choked with emotion as she raised a pleading gaze to his.  "Jareth—"

"So I have no chance of ever getting Sarah back.  Not because she doesn't want me, but because you made a 'mistake'."

Kyra couldn't speak past the lump in her throat so she nodded instead, wincing at the anger that flared in his eyes.  He turned back to stare unseeingly at the garden below, his mind picturing Sarah there knowing that he would never see her but in his memory again.

"You'd better leave."  He said quietly.

"Jareth—"

"GO!"  He roared, whirling to face her.

She disappeared, knowing that for all her work, all her meddling…the plan had backfired, and Jareth would never forgive her for it.

Now she had to tell Sarah.

Aboveground…

Sarah sat in the center of her bed staring sightlessly at the wall in front of her as Kyra's words echoed in her ears.  Jareth hadn't resolved his regrets, which meant she would never see him again.  She could hear Kyra still talking but she did not hear what she said as the last sentence continued to run through her head.  She hoped she was dreaming, that she was in a nightmare she would soon awaken from and Kyra would appear to tell her it was all over, and she could return to the Underground.  As the fog began to clear from her brain the realization struck that this was real, that she was not going to be able to return to Jareth and be at his side.

"How did this happen?"  She asked, her voice sounding faint to her own ears as she struggled to focus on what Kyra was saying.

"I made a mistake."

"Really."  Sarah said, surprising herself with how calm she sounded as she pinned Kyra with her gaze.  "Is that what you call it?"

Kyra looked down at her folded hands in shame as Sarah's words hit her like bullets.

"Jareth said you had a habit of getting it wrong."  Sarah continued, her voice chilly as she began to pace.  "I didn't believe him."

"I will fix this."  Kyra said fiercely.

"How?"  Sarah asked with a laugh that bordered on hysteria.  "Perhaps if I make another wish, you'll grant it?  And probably get that one wrong as well?"

"I deserve your anger."  Kyra said softly as she stood.  "I promise, Sarah, that I will find a way to make this up to you.  I will find a way to fix it if it takes all my life."

"That's easy for you to say."  Sarah said bitterly.  "You live forever.  I don't."

Kyra stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the mortal woman, her eyes closing as Sarah collapsed into the comfort of her embrace, sobbing out her sorrow into the silk of her dress.  She silently vowed that no matter what happened, no matter the consequences, she would find a way to reverse what she had done.

If I tell you I have a sequel in mind will you promise not to hate me?????


End file.
